


heretic

by Bigturd1222



Series: Heretic [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigturd1222/pseuds/Bigturd1222
Summary: follow hajime, kazuichi, nagito, fuyuhiko, and others as they all go through a series of events
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Heretic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999708
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Fun

Everyone was having a good time at the winter home coming, people were either dancing, or talking, and some even snuck in alcohol to drink, much to Mahiru's dismay. 

Hajime Hinata was sitting at a table in the corner of the gym and was watching everyone dancing with a smile on his face. Next to him were his best friends, Kazuichi Souda, Nagito Komaeda, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, they were all doing their own thing. Kazuichi was eyeing his crush Sonia Nevermind talking to another one of their classmates Gundham Tanaka.  


"What does he have that I don't got huh? He's over there looking like a stupid dork in his dumb scarf and I'm over here looking badass as fuck you know?" Kazuichi ranted,  


"Kazuichi.. You look like a fucking dork. Like come on, seriously!? Of all colors you dyed your hair pink?" Fuyuhiko replied  


"Pink's a good color! You just got bad fucking taste!"  


"Up yours, shit stain!"  


They continued their banter, much to Nagito's and Hajime's amusement. They kept going at it until it was time for the unveiling of the homecoming King and Queen, Nagito was never really into that stuff since he thinks that trash like him doesn't deserve such a title even though Fuyuhiko would yell at him for it, telling him that homecoming prom king didn't mean shit. Kazuichi on the other hand has been doing anything and I mean ANYTHING to get the chance for him and Sonia to be the king and queen. Fuyuhiko has been trying to avoid it ever since rumors of him and Peko dating have been going around. Hajime didn't really care since he didn't really think it mattered, much to the approval of Fuyuhiko.  


"The King of the Homecoming Prom Is... Gundham Tanaka!" The Principal announced.  


The whole gym lit up by the cheers and hollers for Gundham. Slowly, Kazuichi was beginning to lose hope, beginning to lose faith, 'please god please be on my side. Just this once please!' he thought to himself  


"and The Queen of the Homecoming Prom Is... Sonia Nevermind!"  


once again, mostly everyone applauded and cheered as Sonia stepped on stage with Gundham, both of them holding hands and looking at each other sincerely.  


Fuyuhiko, Hajime, and Nagito slowly turned to look at Kazuichi, He was pokerfaced and slowly stood up and left the gym. The boys followed in suit.

___________________________________  


When they left the gym the boys were trying to cheer up Kazuichi, telling him that he can go find another girl, or that he can have another chance some day, then they ran into what they thought was the ultimate solution, Mahiru Koizumi. If cartoons were real then there would've been three lightbulbs above Hajime's, Fuyuhiko's, and Nagito's heads.  


"Hey look Mahiru over there knows a lot about girls! maybe she can help you." Hajime suggested. Kazuichi stared and was thinking.  


"yeah... Yeah! That can work" Kazuichi declared.  


"You guys are fucking geniuses you know that?"  


"No you're just too fucking stupid." Fuyuhiko retorted 

"Come on boys, let's go back and give this man some space to talk to Mahiru"  


Once they were gone, Kazuichi looked ahead of him. Mahiru was standing by the exit staring at her camera, most likely going through some pictures she took that night. Once Kazuichi gained the confidence he began to walk up to her.  


"Yo Mahiru!" He said as he walked up to her. She looked up and saw him approaching  


"Kazuichi.. What do you want?"  


"How are you?"  


"I'm fine"  


"What're you doing?"  


"looking at some pictures I took earlier, Why?"  


"Just wondering.."  


"There's no way you're "Just wondering" what do you want?"  


"Ugh.. well, You know girls well right?" Kazuichi saw her raise an eyebrow and made a confused expression.  


"Kazuichi what're you getting at?"  


"Well I wanted to know if you can help me with some girl troubles I'm having right now" once again Kazuichi saw Mahiru make a confused expression  


"Girl troubles? So you want me to give you advice to help you get a girl?"  


"Practically"  


"ugh.. you boys are always doing these stupid things you know? Why can't you just go and ask her out yourself instead of being pathetic and cowardly and relying on stupid info from another girl?"  


"I'm sor-"  


"Fine I'll help you" Now it was Kazuichis turn to look confused. Wasn't she just scolding him.  


"Weren't you jus-"  


"Do you want help or not Kazuichi?"  


"Okay okay, fine"  


"Alright" it got awkward for a little bit as they stared at each other, maintaining eye contact for more than a few minutes. Suddenly Mahiru started blushing and looked down  


"Ugh stop staring at me you weirdo! Jeez why does every guy here stare at me like I'm an animal in a zoo?"  


"Oh! Um.. I'm sorry Mahiru" Kazuichi felt himself blushing and rubbed the back of his head. Mahiru continued to look down at the floor.  


"Yeah, Yeah whatever.. Look just come to the photography class after school tomorrow okay? We can talk then.."  


"Alright well" Mahiru looked up at Kazuichi and made eye contact with him  


"Bye"  


"Oh! Bye?"  


Mahiru quickly exited the school and started walking to the dorms all the way across the academy. Kazuichi watched her go. He kind of wanted to keep talking to her or at least walk her to her dorm room but he decided not to and instead thought to himself.  
'Man... what a weirdo" Kazuichi quickly laughed to himself as he walked back to the gym.

________________________________________  


Back at the gym, everyone was slow dancing save for Nagito and Hajime who were sitting at the same table they were at before watching Fuyuhiko dance with Peko  


"THAT'S MY BOY! HE'S ALL GROWN UP NOW!" Hajime said as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. 

Fuyuhiko heard this and quickly turned over to them before giving Hajime the birdie and then went back to dancing. Hajime and Nagito laughed at this.  


"Man it's always fun to tease him." Hajime stated. 

Nagito looked around and saw Kazuichi entering the gym again and was heading towards them  


"Hey Hajime, you ever just stare up at the stars during night and just think "Man it's crazy that we exist in such a big realm and there's so many planets and stars" like we're just a small speck in the universe. It's like Horton hears a who type shit you know?"  


"Nagito... are you okay?" Hajime asked. Nagito turned to look at him looking confused  


"huh?"  


"are you okay Nagito?"  


"Yeah, for trash like me I'm just fine"  


"Nagito..."  


"What?"  


"Can we please not discuss this again? Let's just have fun tonight yeah?"  


"Oh right.. yeah of course!"  


"good" Hajime stated with a smile, Nagito smiled back at him before Kazuichi sat down at the table next to Nagito.  


They discussed everything that went down and like Hajime asked they had fun that night


	2. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes accidents happen

***1 week later***  
Nagito was in a rush to get to school as he was already 15 minutes late. He grabbed his bag while he was brushing his teeth and when he finished brushing his teeth he quickly ran out of his dorm and ran to school.

As he was running he bumped into someone and toppled over them. He quickly got up in embarrassment and dusted himself off.

"Oh woops, my bad!" He looked down and realized who it was "oh mahiru! What're you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" He asked as he helped her get up. 

"Jeez.. Your stupid boytoy Kazuichi is late as always, I was just going to go get him" she replied. Nagito realized that he got a bruise on his elbow and some cuts on his knees " oh. Well go have fun with that!"

"Yeah I totally will" mahiru stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She put her arms behind her back and started walking to the dorms, not even saying bye to Nagito. Nagito was rubbing his head and thought to himself 'she is very, very interesting' before realizing he was even more late and sped off.

_____________________

Hajime was sitting in class wondering where Nagito and Kazuichi were before having his attention called up to the front of the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Yukizome was in the front of the classroom with a short girl. 'She looks really pretty' Hajime thought to himself. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Fuyuhiko asked, "Now now Fuyuhiko, there's no need for aggressiveness. This is our new student" Yukizome looked down at the girl next to her "go ahead and introduce yourself"

The girl looked up and nodded at her before looking back at the classroom "umm.. My name is Chiaki Nanami, hopefully we'll be able to become friends!" She said with a smile on her face. Hajime couldn't help but smile as he kept thinking 'she's pretty cute'

"Hajime are you okay?" Fuyuhiko asked. Hajime quickly turned to look at him "yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?" He replied. He saw that fuyuhiko had a smirk on his face "Oh I'm just asking because you were staring at the new girl and you looked a little red in the face there" Hajime quickly punched Fuyuhiko in the shoulder as fuyuhiko was laughing.

____________________________

Kazuichi was asleep as he heard banging on his door. He yelped as he fell out of bed and he put some clothes on as he rushed to open the door. 

"Hell- Oh hey" Kazuichi soon realized that mahiru was there glaring at him. "Really Kazuichi? This is the 4th time this week that you were late to class! Come on lets go" she grabbed his ear and pulled him out of his dorm and to the courtyard ignoring Kazuichi complaining.

"LET GO!" He shouted before Mahiru let go of him. They both glared at each other before Mahiru started to speak "God I don't know why boys are always so lazy like just get off your ass and go to school dammit!" She shouted "You're not my mom Mahiru! You don't get to butt into my days like this" they continued glaring at each other till Kazuichi finally submitted.

"Fine let's go" they both started walking to the school in silence. "Since we're together how about you give me some advice huh?" They continued in silence till Mahiru finally responded "Fine. Who is this girl anyways?" She asked. "Can't tell you. It's gotta stay anonymous" he responded. She groaned in frustration as she tried to think of something "well I mean did you try talking to her?" She asked before Kazuichi froze and a big smile came on his face.

"Mahiru you're a fucking genius-" he was quickly cut off by mahiru. "Wait you never tried to conversate with her?" She asked. He shook his head in response as mahiru face palmed "you're officially an idiot kazuichi" she stated. "You think I don't know that" he replied as a smirk grew on his face. Kazuichi noticed Mahiru smiling a little bit. "Well first off, you gotta think of a subject that she really likes. Maybe she likes talking about animals or nature" Mahiru suggested. Kazuichi was stuck in thought for a minute before coming to a conclusion "well she really likes the occult" he stated. Mahiru raised an eyebrow "oh.. Well thats interesting" mahiru stated before thinking to herself about who he could be talking about. "Well before that Kazuichi you should really wash your clothes." She stated. "Huh? Why?" He asked

"Because you stink like motor oil, idiot" she responded with a grin on her face. "OH right I forgot about that" he replied with both arms behind his head. "Jeez you're such an idiot" she said looking down at the ground. "Wait we're wasting time here we have to hurry and get to class Kazuichi" mahiru said before both of them quickly ran towards the school

_______________________________  
Nagito was in the hallway at the school when he smelt something from the cafeteria. 'oh man that smells good!' He thought to himself as he switched directions and headed to the cafeteria. 

When he walked in he saw teruteru making something in the kitchen. He quickly walked beside him and watched him prepare food most likely for lunch. "What's up Mister Culinary?" Nagito asked as he put a hand on teruteru's shoulder. Teruteru quickly looked up at him and replied "Hello there Nags. I'm just making food for everyone when lunch comes around" teruteru replied. They both heard laughing and running in the hallways and quickly looked at the door to see Kazuichi and Mahiru speed by the door. "Man talk about love birds" teruteru said as he continued preparing food. "Hmm? Oh yeah sure I mean, I think Mahiru is just helping him with his crush" Nagito responded. 

"Yeah sure, the most generic love plot is ensuing" teruteru said with a smirk "I watched too much romance movies to know when people are in love Nagito" he turned around and faced him "trust me when I say that those two will eventually fall in love" Nagito stood in silence before laughing "yeah man that's funny" he heard teruteru mutter something but he didn't quite understand what he was saying. 

"Hey Nagito when are you gonna go look for a girl?" Teruteru asked. "Huh? Oh I don't think I ever will I mean I'm just trash that doesn't really deserve anything you know?" Nagito answered. Teruteru groaned and said "yeah man whatever you say I guess" they continued talking about random things before the lunch bell rang 

__________________________

Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Hajime were sitting at the lunch table together watching Kazuichi get scolded at by Mahiru for some reason. Nagito thinks it's because Kazuichi suggested that he should try something 'dirty' with Sonia. Hajime was looking around before he saw that new girl Chiaki again. He kept contemplating on whether or not he should go try to talk to her before finally deciding that he'll go introduce himself to her.

"Alright it's decided! I'm gonna go talk to the new girl!" Hajime announced to his friends. Both Fuyuhiko and Nagito looked at him confused before Fuyuhiko responded "Yeah man whatever go shoot your shot" with that Hajime left the table and walked up to the new girl. She looked like she was playing a Nintendo 3DS. "Uh hi, I'm Hajime Hinata" hajime stated. Chiaki looked up with a smile on her face "Hi Hajime, nice to meet you" she responded as she reached her hand out. Hajime quickly shook her hand and stood beside her. 

"What're you playing?" He asked. "Oh I'm playing paper mario right now, you wanna try?" she asked. Hajime quickly rejected the offer stating that it would be a little rude for him to just play her game right after introducing himself. "No it's fine, really. Here" she handed him her 3DS. He hesitated before finally taking the 3DS and giving the level a go. As expected he sucked at it.

Both him and Chiaki were laughing as Hajime was destroyed by the boss fight. He stood no chance. He handed Chiaki her 3DS as he watched her beat the level with ease. "Wow you're really good at video games Chiaki" he complimented her. She quickly looked over to him and responded "thanks hajime, I mostly use my spare time just gaming" 

"Oh, I see" he replied as he continued to watch her ace the game.

_________________________

Nagito and Fuyuhiko watched Hajime and Chiaki with amusement before Fuyuhiko looked at his phone and mumbled curse words to himself "hey listen Nagito I gotta go really quick okay?" Nagito was a little disappointed but understood "oh okay go ahead it's fine" Nagito reassured him with a smile.

Nagito watched Fuyuhiko get up and leave. Nagito looked around the Cafeteria once more, Kazuichi was trying to conversate with Sonia but was clearly bombing and Hajime was hanging out with Chiaki. He shrugged and decided to go outside. Nagito was at the steps when he heard shouting behind him, he looked and saw Akane and Nekomaru running around before Akane bumped into him and sent him hurling off the ramp and landing face first onto the concrete.

Nagito turned onto his back and was looking up into the air he heard Akane and Nekomaru frantically shouting and saw Hajime and Kazuichi by his side. His head felt cold, everything was getting blurry. He heard Akane crying and apologizing. He couldn't talk at the time but he thought to himself "It's fine. Accidents happen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I just wanted to say thanks peeps for checking out my story! If you want please leave some advice and criticism please since this is my first story. Thanks peeps!


	3. If only I kept following you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Kazuichi doing when Nagito got hurt?

Kazuichi was out of breath when him and Mahiru made it to the class room. He stood there trying to catch his breath as Mahiru apologized to Ms. Yukizome. After Mahiru was finished explaining their tardiness they both quickly sat down. 

The next ten or so minutes go by with Kazuichi almost passing out in class when they finally get dismissed for lunch. Kazuichi was walking down the hallway when Mahiru ran to catch up with him.

"Oh hey Mahiru, why aren't you hanging out with Hiyoko?" Kazuichi asked confused. Mahiru ignored him for a few seconds before responding "I don't know. I just don't feel like it I guess" Mahiru was staring at the ground as she said this.

"And this can be your chance to talk to your "crush" you know" mahiru said as they reached the cafeteria. "Eh I don't know about that red"

"Red?" Mahiru looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Oh right it's just a little nickname I came up with I guess" kazuichi replied with his arms behind his head.

"Oh"

"Hey red, you know you don't need to help me with this right? Like you could've just said no and told me to go away you know" kazuichi said as he looked down at her. "Yeah yeah I know but I know if I help you then you can actually BE a man instead of being a lowly coward who always checks girls out when he gets the chance " mahiru replied

"Oh come on that's harsh. Besides, I didn't check you out yet" kazuichi said with a smirk. Mahiru quickly looked up, blushing and slapped him "I-idiot!" She yelled. 

When she looked she saw Hajime, Nagito, and Fuyuhiko staring at them with amused smiles or grins. "Listen this isn't the point Kazuichi, just go talk to your crush okay? We know she likes scary stuff or whatever" "The occult" 

"Whatever!" Just go talk to her about those things okay? Kazuichi nodded and went off towards his crush. 

he quickly realized who this "crush" is. Her reassuring smile Mahiru gave Kazuichi quickly became a grimace as she knew this was doomed from the start. 

Mahiru decided to walk out of the cafeteria and waited in the hallway. She decided she'd kill time if she looked through the photos she took with her camera. There was A LOT of photos. Almost all of them being pictures of people smiling and having a good time. 

She found some photos she took last week at the prom. Most of them were group pictures with Ibuki trying her best to photobomb the picture. She found a group picture of Nagito, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi. She stared at it for a while. 

Kazuichi has giving Fuyuhiko a noogie as Fuyuhiko was glaring daggers at him and Nagito had his arm around Kazuichi's neck as he looked like he was laughing and Hajime had his arm resting on Nagito's shoulder, making a dumb face. 

She was smiling and felt herself blushing as she kept staring at the photo. She almost dropped her camera when she heard Teruteru's voice next to her. She quickly looked down and saw him staring at her poker faced. 

"Jeez Teruteru! What are you doing?" She asked clutching onto her camera. "Oh I just wanted you to answer a question if you don't mind" teruteru replied, smoothing out his hair. 

She raised an eyebrow at this "it better not be anything pervy teru" she responded. "Oh trust me it isn't. Not. At. All." Teruteru said with a smirk. 'god this is terrible. Stupid boys!' She thought to herself 

She groaned "fine what do you want?" She asked looking annoyed as ever. "I just wanted to know if you like him" he replied fixing his little chef hat. Mahiru raised an eyebrow at this "Him? Who're you talking about?" She asked again, confused. "Oh I'm just talking about Kazuichi Souda" he replied, his smirk getting bigger. 

She froze at this and became stuck in thought. 'do I like him? No way! He's dumb and gross and he barely washes his clothes! But...' 

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes" Teruteru said as he ran off into the cafeteria. Mahiru still stood there confused and weirded out before she sat down on the floor still thinking to herself. ________________________________ 

Kazuichi was trying his best to talk to Sonia but you see, it's hard to talk to someone when one of the two parties is ignoring the other one. 

'oh forget it' kazuichi thought to himself before turning around sad. When he did he was shocked to see that Mahiru wasn't by the door anymore, in fact she wasn't in the cafeteria. 'where did she go?' Kazuichi thought to himself as he looked around. 

He saw Nagito leaving the cafeteria and decided to follow him. He was about to call for him in the hallway till he saw Mahiru sitting down by the door in the hallway. He walked up to her and kneeled down to her level. 

"You okay there Red?" He asked. Mahiru quickly looked up and got up quickly dusting herself off. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine" they stood in silence before mahiru decided to ask "so, how'd the talk go with your "crush"?" Kazuichi quickly shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck "oh it wasn't that good to be honest, she sorta just ignored me.." 

"Yikes" 

"Yeah.." 

They made eye contact and stared at each other for a while before mahiru snapped out of it. "Kazuichi listen there's something I ne-" she was cut off when kazuichi was shoved forward and almost collided with her but he was able to recover. 

"Jeez man" Kazuichi groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, he looked very annoyed. Akane quickly apologized and went back to rough housing with Nekomaru. They stood in silence once more. 

Sometimes Mahiru liked the silence. It gives her time to think about her problems or things that have been bothering her. 

"What were you gonna say Red?" Kazuichi asked as he leaned against the wall with a grin. "O-oh um.... I was gonna say.." She looked at the ground not knowing if she really wanted to say this right now. 

"I wanted to say I th-" she was cut off again when they heard a yelp and a thud that sounded like it came from outside the school. They both ran out and saw Akane shaking and Nekomaru shouting for help. 

Kazuichi followed Akane's gaze and saw that it lead to Nagito, who was facing upwards and was bleeding from the head. Mahiru froze and started mumbling and shaking. Kazuichi quickly ran to Nagito's side, checking to make sure he was still conscious. 

Hajime quickly ran out with a phone in hand and dialed 911. Kazuichi ran back to Mahiru and tried to calm her down. As he was doing that he was thinking to himself. 'nagito you better not die or some shit, god if only I kept following you'


	4. Right?

Hajime felt sick for the rest of the day. No matter what he did, his mind when back to the image of Nagito with blood all over his face, looking like he was dead. It's an image that he's never gonna forget. It's something that's gonna stick with him for a while. He was laying in his bed late at night when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly got up to answer it.

"Hello? Chiaki?" He was confused. How did she know which dorm room was his? He decided to ignore that question for now. She's probably here for a good reason. Hopefully something will happen that will push that days unfortunate events to the back of his mind.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you're okay. From how you acted I'm guessing you two were close." She said, looking at the floor the entire time. "H-hey come on now, let's not use those pronunciations okay? He isn't dead you know" Hajime stated "and I'm okay thanks for asking. Is this the only reason why you're here?"

"No actually, I wanted to know if you'd want to come game with me" she answered. Hajime got a bit flustered "uh yeah! Sure I'd love to" he replied with a smile on his face. Chiaki had a smile on her face at this point "Great! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of his dorm.

"Oh hold on! I need to lock up" he said as he hurried back into the dorm to grab his keys. "Heh, sorry about that I just got excited I guess" she said as Hajime was locking up. Hajime turned around, confused "huh? Why?"

"Well most people just avoid me when it comes to gaming, they say I'm too good at it so they just avoid me at all costs. It hurt at first, really bad but I got used to it I guess" she said with her head down.

"Jeez, that's messed up, that must be terrible" Hajime replied, she couldn't be that good right? Hopefully not, last thing he needed was to be embarrassed. "Like I said it's fine, I'm used to it"

She looked a bit sad as she said this, so Hajime being the absolute idiot he is, went up to her and pulled her into a hug. She gasped at this but eventually hugged him back. They stood there for a few minutes before Chiaki pulled away and looked up at him "thank you Hajime" she said with a smile on her face

Hajime smiled back at her before Chiaki finally spoke "let's go game" was all she said and together they went to Chiaki's dorm. 

______________________________

it was 2 am. Kazuichi was currently disassembling his clock. He wasn't doing this to try and upgrade it or anything, he was only doing it to get the incident off of his mind. It didn't do the trick though, in fact he couldn't stop thinking about it at all. He decided to go get a snack from the vending machine in the dorm lobby. 

'Yeah, just a quick snack then I'll go to sleep' he thought to himself. He got up and left his dorm room and left the door open since his room was the first one to the left. Weirdly enough he heard footsteps in the hallway but when he checked, nobody was there. It gave him chills and made him want to hurry up and get something. 

When he was at the vending machine, he got himself pretzel sticks when he heard running in the hallway again. He quickly got a coke as well and was going to run into his room but ended up running straight into the door and fell backwards. 

'didnt I leave the door open?' He thought to himself as he rubbed his head in pain. He quickly got up and ran inside his dorm room. When he got in he locked the door behind him and threw his snacks on the table where the remains of what used to be a clock were scattered. He quickly sat down and tried to rebuild the clock in several different ways before ultimately giving up. 

'maybe I can make a little RC car out of this' Kazuichi thought to himself as he looked through the parts. He sat there thinking of ways he can pull this off before realizing. 'ah! That's it! I have spare parts for an RC car in my dresser' he thought to himself before quickly dashing across his room towards his dresser. 

okay it should be the left middle drawer' he reminded himself before opening the left middle drawer and he ended up being right as there were batteries, wheels, and pieces of metal and plastic spread around the drawer but along with that, there was a folded piece of paper. Confused, he grabbed and unfolded it. 

it was just a heart with the words 'i love you' written on it. Kazuichi raised an eyebrow confused, what the hell was all this about? Kazuichi ended up spending the night thinking of who could have done that. He knew it was childish but he was curious and needed to find out the truth, one way or another.

__________________ 

Fuyuhiko barely woke up, he had a tiring day dealing with his sister and controlling the kuzuryu clan. Peko tried her best to help out but was ultimately shut out by Fuyuhiko. When he woke up he felt sticky and gross so he decided to take a shower. 

When he got out he noticed he had some missed calls from Kazuichi at around 1 p.m. he decided it wouldn't be too bad to call him right now since he knows Kazuichi usually stays up late to work on little mechanical things. He always thought it was fucking stupid to waste time on making pointless things like RC cars or gadgets. 

He also noticed that he got some texts from Hajime. They read, 

Fuyuhiko, I don't know where you are but Nagito got into a pretty bad accident and he's in the hospital right now.. 

Fuyuhiko froze as read that, he quickly grabbed his jacket and his fedora and hurried out of the dorms and into the parking lot. He needed to check on Nagito and make sure he's fine no matter what. 

When Fuyuhiko got to the hospital, he rushed inside. It was empty except for a girl with lavender hair sitting in the corner reading a magazine, a small boy a little bit taller than Fuyuhiko came out with a sheepish grin on his face and quickly went to her. She looked mad and as he went to her he quickly apologized before they hugged. 

He couldn't help but smile at this. It gave him memories to when he confessed his feelings for Peko. He shook his head in annoyance 'I can't focus on that right now, I need to see Nagito!' He reminded himself as he marched up to the front desk. 

"Excuse me I need to see Nagito Komaeda" he said tapping on the desk, he could've sworn he's seen the girl at the front desk from somewhere but he can't remember where She had short dirty blond hair with green eyes. 

"Visiting hours are over sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow" she replied with a straight face. This annoyed the fuck out of Fuyuhiko "I don't think you understand, I'm THE Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu" Fuyuhiko said with a smirk "you know, the man who leads the fuckin' Mafia" 

"I see.." She said still with a straight face. What the fuck is up with her "I'm still going to ask you to leave sir" Fuyuhiko was mad now, this girl is really going to test him? Who the fuck does she think she is? 

"See I don't think you fucking understand lady, I lead the fucking Mafia" he said "I understand that sir, but I'm still going to ask you to leave" 

Fuyuhiko pounded on the desk "URGH- I-" he realized that there were cameras, threatening her probably wouldn't do him any good "fine." he soon walked out of the building extremely mad. When he got on the car he stayed in there and shouted profanities for a good 5 minutes before finally driving home. He doesn't know when or how but he knows he'll eventually see Nagito. He has to at some point. 

Right?


	5. Appreciative

Its been 3 days since the incident. Every morning and night Fuyuhiko would drive to the hospital to get updates on Nagito's health. Hajime was worried but tried his best to ignore the built up nervousness by hanging out with Chiaki. Kazuichi also tried to ignore the whole situation and continued to hang out with Mahiru and getting advice on how to get a date with Sonia.

Kazuichi barely woke up when he heard someone knocking at his door, he got up groaning and rubbing his head. He noted that he should tell Mahiru to NOT go out of her way to come get him for school. It really fucking annoyed him. To his surprise however, it wasn't Mahiru who was knocking at the door, instead it was Sonia Nevermind.

"M-miss Sonia! What are you doing here?" He was extremely confused. Why would she be here? Are Kazuichi's dreams finally coming true?! "Fuyuhiko wanted me to spread the message that the hospital are finally letting people go and visit Nagito now that he's all better!" Sonia answered with a smile on her face.

Kazuichi couldn't lie, he was a little disappointed with her answer but at the same time he was really happy and excited. Honestly after the first day he's already been able to put the incident at the back of his mind. He was really happy he was able to do that since well, it isn't exactly something you'd want to remember you know.

"Oh.. well thanks Miss Sonia! I'm getting ready right now!" He stated excitedly as he went back inside his room to get ready. He quickly washed up and put on his blue jumpsuit, shoes, and a random black hat on his desk and quickly left his dorm room. As he exited he realized Sonia was still waiting outside of his room.

"Oh you're still here?" He asked as he readjusted his hat. What could she possibly want? "I was wondering if you can give me a ride to the hospital since Gundham is currently asleep, and he usually gives me rides" she said with her arms crossed as she kept smiling.

"Oh yes of course! O-of course I'll give you a ride Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi quickly said with a big grin on his face. Yes, this was absolutely perfect for him. This can be his chance to get a date with her. Sonia's smile grew bigger as she giggled "Perfect! Shall we go then?" 

"Of course! Let's get going well" Kazuichi stated as they started walking down the hallway. As he was walking he felt a tug on the back of his jumpsuit and he quickly turned around. There, he saw Mahiru staring at him "Oh hey Mahiru! Sonia go ahead and go to the parking lot, I'll meet you there." He instructed as Sonia nodded and went ahead.

"So mahiru, what's up?" Kazuichi asked. Flicking the screws pierced into his ears. Mahiru looked down as she put her hands behind her back "I wanted to know if you'd give me a ride to the hospital, I can help you with your little boy problems on the way there" 

"Oh about that.. I'm already giving Miss Sonia a ride over there" Kazuichi stated with a smile on his face as he put his hands behind the back of his head. Mahiru quickly looked up with wide eyes as she put her hand up to her chin in shock "O-oh! I'm sorry well um.. have fun with that Kazuichi" Mahiru quickly looked back down with a bit of sourness in her voice before quickly walking away

"Mahiru?" Kazuichi was genuinely confused. Wait a minute! 'was she the one that made that weird little note?!' Kazuichi thought to himself before concluding 'nah...' He quickly walked out of the building to the parking lot to meet with Sonia. Sonia was standing by the gate by the time Kazuichi caught up with her. A smile grew on her face when she noticed him approaching.

"Mahiru wanted a ride but I told her how I was already giving you a ride and then for some reason she got all skiddish and walked off" Kazuichi stated before they continued walking towards the bikes parked near the gates. There, Kazuichi quickly untied his bike and got on, Sonia followed in suit and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kazuichi knew he was blushing and tried his best not to embarrass himself. "You ready Miss Sonia?" Kazuichi asked as he looked back at her. 

Sonia giggled before replying "Yes, I am ready to go Kazuichi." and with that Kazuichi sped off out of the school and towards the hospital.

_______________________

When Nagito woke up, he quickly sat up and looked around. For some reason, his head really hurt but he just didn't know why, that was until he touched his head and felt bandages wrapped around the crown of his head. Nagito looked around and saw a young girl resting in the bed next to him. She looked to be about 18 and she seemed pretty familiar but Nagito couldn't tell where he recognized her from.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a bit. Nagito looked at her and saw that she had a cast wrapped around her leg, he was curious and just kept staring at her. She quickly turned her attention to him before finally speaking "O-oh Hi! L-looks like yo-you're f-finally awake" 

"Are you okay? Why do you keep stuttering like that?" Nagito asked calmly. He wasn't trying to be rude or bothersome, he just was genuinely curious. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just a habit sometimes when I get surprised I guess" she stated as she rubbed her arm.

"So what happened to you? Why are you here?" Nagito asked as he put his hand on his chin. The girl nodded towards her leg wrapped up in a cast. "Uh broken leg" she stated casually.

"Oh.. How'd that happen?" She quickly looked back up at the ceiling, humming before gasping and looking back at Nagito. "That's right! I remember someone shoved me down some stairs. I was knocked out before anything so I didn't really feel my leg break or anything so I guess I got the good end of the stick out of that whole situation there." 

Nagito looked down for a bit. What a shame, who would do something like that anyways? "But what happened to you? Surely it can't be too bad." She asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh I don't really know. I just remember someone bumped into me and sent me flying towards the pavement. After that everything is either blurry or I just don't remember." He stated as he traced the railing of the bed.

"Hmmm, maybe it was a concussion?" She asked as she looked at the ground. "Possibly, honestly it doesn't really matter to me. I'm just gonna move forward anyways. There's no need to be stuck on the past like that you know?"

She looked up shivering before quickly responding "Yeah! Y-yo-you're right! J-just look forward t-to the future" she exclaimed excitedly. Nagito smiled at this while the girl started to blush.

She looked away for a bit whistling while Nagito tried to remember what happened. He kept thinking and thinking till his head started to hurt. He quickly grabbed his head and groaned before laying back down. The girl quickly turned her head towards his direction "a-are you okay?" 

"Uh I don't think so heh heh, I'm gonna rest for a bit I think." Nagito stated as he traced the bandages on his head. He winced as his head was pounding at this point. "Oh okay, by the way I'm curious so, what's your name?" 

"Oh right hahaha, sorry about that. I'm Nagito Komaeda, and you are?" 

"Right, I'm Mikan Tsumiki" she said as a smile grew on her face. Nagito smiled back before yawning and declaring "I'm gonna rest well, my head's killing me right now" he rolled onto his side before resting his hands below his head.

"Oh right, rest well Nagito..." She also rested her head back before closing her eyes. Nagito chuckled at this before he himself closed his eyes. 

______________________

Hajime had an all nighter with Chiaki, just gaming. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes and watched as Chiaki was playing a tower in Mortal Kombat 11. She was playing as Kung Lao. He was a fan of Sub Zero but realized that she was a fan of really overlooked or under appreciated characters. He was rubbing his eyes when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked and saw he got a text from Kazuichi. It read as follows,

'Yo.'  
'stop banging the new girl and come 2 the hospital'

He rose an eyebrow at this. 'what an asshole' he thought to himself as he put his phone away and turned his attention to the new girl. "Hey, one of my friends wants us to go to the hospital" he said.

"Why would he want us to go to the hospital?" She asked out of confusion. Hajime just shrugged as he got up off of the bed and put his shoes on. Chiaki followed in suit before both of them left her dorm room and headed towards the exit. Once they left they both decided on just walking to the hospital since it wasn't too far. Chiaki brought a PlayStation vita with her so she wouldn't get bored on the walk. They were talking most of the times about random things like games, or cartoon characters. 

Hajime looked to his right and saw a tennis court. There were two people playing on it, a small guy wearing a horned beanie and a guy with orange hair. They both looked oddly familiar but Hajime didn't know where he recognized them from. 

After about 10 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. They saw Fuyuhiko standing by his car with some of his goons and Peko near him. "Hey Chiaki go ahead and go inside the hospital. I need to talk to Fuyuhiko for a second" Hajime said. Not even giving Chiaki a chance to reply as he already started approaching Fuyuhiko.

As he got closer, Fuyuhiko's goons stepped in front of Fuyuhiko before he quickly dismissed them. He stepped forward putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey Fuyuhiko, do you know what's going on?" Hajime asked.

"Oh right, Well the hospital told me that they're letting us visit Nagito now. Although when I went in, Nagito was still out cold. Go ahead and check up on him if you wanna" Fuyuhiko answered. He turned his head toward the door to the hospital before walking back to his car and talking to Peko. 

Hajime quickly entered the hospital and found Kazuichi, Sonia, Chiaki and Ibuki sitting in the lobby. "Yo Hajime!" Kazuichi quickly called him over to them. Hajime walked up to them took a seat next to Chiaki.

"Hey, why are you guys just waiting in the lobby?" Hajime asked in confusion. Kazuichi was holding a screw in his hand and Chiaki was still playing her game. "Oh well Mahiru, Akane, and Nekomaru are still on their way so we're just waiting for them." Sonia explained. "We don't want to pick him up without them" kazuichi stated afterwards.

. 

"Pick him up?" Hajime thought that they were only gonna go visit him. 

"Oh right, um the docs said that we can check him out if we wanna since he should be fine at this point." Kazuichi exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Buuuuut we agreed we would wait for the others to show up before anything" Sonia stated as she messed with her bow.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, everyone finally arrived. Peko and Fuyuhiko also walked in with the three. Kazuichi noticed Mahiru being a little more distant than she usually was but decided to ignore it at the time. 

All 10 of them went up to the desk and asked to check out Nagito. Once the lady at the front desk gave them permission to check him out, they all hurried to his room.

________________________

When Nagito woke up, he saw a bunch of blurry figures standing around his bed. As the blur went away he realized that the figures were his classmates, all trying to wake him up. He sat up as the whole room went silent before he finally spoke "oh... hey guys!" He said in a raspy voice.

Hajime quickly walked towards the left hand side of the bed and put his hand on Nagito's shoulder. He had a look of relief on his face as he spoke "hey man, it's good to see you" Hajime said as he patted Nagito's shoulder. 

Nagito looked around the room as he saw mostly everyone from his class and Mikan. He did a double take to Mikan and saw she looked a little disappointed. He looked back towards his friends who at this point were all surrounding his bed and asked "why are you all here?" 

"We came to pick you up from the hospital Nags" Kazuichi said. Nagito was a bit relieved at hearing this but at the same time disappointed. He was just making a friend and ended having to leave the same day. That's just life for him, never really lucky at first but eventually there'll be a payoff to it. In this case, he can say he got an injury so bad he went to the hospital but at the hospital, he met someone new.

Once Nagito was up and they checked him out of the hospital, everyone quickly disbanded into their own little groups. Kazuichi was about to hop on his bike with Sonia before he felt someone grab his hand and pull him away. He looked and saw that again, it was Mahiru. She looked a little annoyed as she messed with the strap of her camera. 

"Oh hey Mahiru, what's up?" Kazuichi casually asked. She huffed and put her hands behind her back as she looked up at him. "Hey can you give me a ride back to the academy? I'll just leave you alone once we get there" she said as she looked back down towards the ground.

"Mahiru...I-" he got cut off as Sonia happily ran towards him and said "Hey Kazuichi! Gundham's here to pick me up! You don't need to worry about a ride back! Have a nice day Kazuichi" she sounded very excited and obviously Kazuichi was disappointed. 

He turned around to Mahiru and stated "well Mahiru, I guess you're in luck..." Kazuichi chuckled at this. Mahiru nodded and together they got on his bike and sped off. 

____________________________

Nagito was sitting in the backseat of Nekomaru's car. He was curious as to what even happened to him so he randomly blurted "so why did I end up in the hospital anyways?" He noticed Nekomaru sigh and Akane quickly put her hands in her head. 

"Uh guys?" He was confused. Was it something really bad? What could've happened to him? It remained quiet until Nekomaru suddenly spoke, his loud and obnoxious voice not there but a shaky and quiet voice that felt like nothing of nekomaru "u-um well... Akane accidentally bumped into you and um well.. You totally got sent flying and landed head first into the concrete." Akane took a few heavy breaths at this. 

"I-I'm sorry Nagito... I'm so sorry.." Her voice was shaky and he saw her eyes water up as she kept speaking. "Akane.." Nagito could tell that there was a burdening feeling in the air. "Akane listen, what's done is done okay? There's no need to worry about something so needless anymore you know. Let's just move on." Akane rubbed her eyes before nodding, sniffing and taking deep breaths. 

"Thank you Nagito." Was the last thing that was said on the ride back. Afterwards the atmosphere became more light hearted and relieving, something that Nagito was really appreciative about


	6. I'd like that

**1 week later**

Nagito was laying down in his bed watching some reruns of Ren and Stimpy. For some reason, no matter what Nagito did he would end up thinking of Mikan. He never fully understood why, as they only spent about a couple of hours together but she was fine whenever they did talk anyways.

'maybe its because she seemed nice?'

Nagito knew that wasn't the reason but if that wasn't, then what was? He decided to just ignore it for now, maybe he can go hang out with one of the boys. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Hajime first.

Nagito: 'hey hajime'

Nagito: 'you down to hang out?'

Nagito waited for about 3 minutes before he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. To be honest, he didn't really check his phone at first due to the fact that he was watched Ren and Stimpy. When the episode ended -which was about 5 minutes later- he checked and saw he got a reply from Hajime.

Hajime: 'sorry man I'm hanging out with chiaki rn'

Nagito: 'oh'

Nagito realized he was left on seen and shook his head and disappointment. One down, two more to go. He decided to ask Fuyuhiko next.

Nagito: 'hey hiko wanna hang out?'

He realized that Fuyuhiko was typing and got a.little bit of hope. He just wanted to hang out with somebody, anybody. The little bit of hope Nagito had at the start quickly faded away when he saw what Fuyuhiko replied with. 

Fuyuhiko: 'dealing with natsumi the rat rn. We can chill later or sumthin'

Nagito sighed with sadness. Is anyone NOT busy? He had one more person to ask, his final hope. The one, the only, Kazuichi Soda. 

Nagito: 'hey Kaz wanna hang out man?'

Nagito saw he was left on seen and groaned. What an asshole. He decided that if Kazuichi wasn't gonna reply in text then he'll just call him. He dialed his number and call Kazuichi. It took a few seconds before he heard someone finally answer. To his surprise it wasn't Kazuichi who answered, it was Mahiru.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Mahiru, is Kaz busy?"

"Yeah he is but he said that he'll call when he-"

Nagito hung up on her and laid back on his bed. He groaned and was throwing his phone to himself as he kept thinking to himself.

'what could HE of all people be busy with?'

_____________________________

Kazuichi was in the laundry room with Mahiru, sitting on one of the washers and whistling a tune to himself while his clothes were being washed. He looked over towards a row of chairs in one of the corners of the room and saw Mahiru sitting in one of the chairs, looking at her fingers, she looked like she was counting. 

"Hey red, what're you doing?"

She quickly looked up and shook her head. She seemed a little embarrassed to him. 'did I interrupt her thoughts?' He was starting to feel a little bad.

"Don't worry about it Kazuichi"

"If you say so.."

They sat around in silence for a bit until Kazuichi decided to speak. 

"So why are you so hard on us boys anyways? Like, you're always pushing us around and being nitpicky about us saying how we should be manly or some shit like that you know?"

He saw Mahiru's eyes widen and her brows furrow. Oh shit... he might've made her mad. 

"W-what?"

"N-nothing let's just change the s-subject before anything gets too out of ha-"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO HARD ON YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO LAZY KAZUICHI!"

He flinched when Mahiru moved across the room, from the corner to directly in front of him, with her arms crossed and her face red. They stared into each others eyes for a bit till Mahiru quickly turned her head downwards, covering her face with her bangs and apologized before moving to sit on the washer next to him.

It was quiet as they were sitting side by side. Kazuichi cleared his throat and was about to speak before Mahiru broke the silence.

"You know, my mom was a war photographer..."

Kazuichi's brows rose in surprise as he turned to look at her.

"Really?"

Mahiru nodded at this and continued.

"But since she was a war photographer, she was barely ever around, so it was always just me and my dad. The thing is, my dad never really did anything. He sorta just laid around and watched t.v., so I had to do most things that an adult would do, like I would get groceries, clean the house, and other things like that, he would just pay the bills -which I had to constantly remind him to do- and that was about it."

Kazuichi was staring at the ground when Mahiru continued.

"When my mom was home everything was nice. Even my dad was happy but.. when she was gone, things felt more depressive and melancholy..and there were days I would catch my dad overdosing, trying to die"

Kazuichi eyes widened in shock. He wasn't looking at her or anything but he could tell, her voice was shaky, and it sounded like she was going to cry.

"And... He killed himself, two years ago.."

He noticed Mahiru's voice become even more shaky and her eyes began watering. For some reason -most likely because he panicked- he frantically pulled her into a hug as she began to sob into his chest. They sat there for a while until Mahiru pulled away and quietly thanked Kazuichi.

"You know...it isn't your fault."

Mahiru turned to look at Kazuichi while she was rubbing her eyes. Kazuichi had his head downwards facing the ground.

"Your dad was the one who decided that enough was enough, and he was the one that turned into a coward and thought only for himself you know? He either didn't care or he never thought about you because if he did, I bet he would still be here.."

Kazuichi turned to face her now, tugging his beanie downwards to cover his face.

"No offense of course."

Mahiru nodded at this. They quickly turned away and thought to themselves for a while before they heard a ding from the washing machine that Kazuichi was sitting on. He quickly jumped off the washing machine and opened it, pulling out his jumpsuit and a pair of socks and briefs. He quickly bundled them up into a ball and threw them into one of the dryers across the room and they began to wait again.

They both sat down on the washing machines again, not a word said, just listening to the whirring of the dryer. Kazuichi tapped his fingers on his lap in some sort of rhythm before realizing something.

"Hey red"

"What"

"You know, you still never helped me with Sonia yet"

________________________

Hajime was sitting at the foot of his bed with Chiaki sitting next to him. They both agreed to watch a movie together since they played most of the games Chiaki had. They were watching the original A Nightmare On Elm Street. 

They were at the scene where Glen (johnny depp) got sucked into his bed and blood started flowing out like a volcano. Hajime turned to see Chiaki watching the death scene in amusement.

"You're really into horror movies aren't you?"

Chiaki turned her head, poker faced.

"Not really- I mean, I'm not too big of a fan but I'll still watch them from time to time."

Hajime nodded at this and they both turned to face the TV. They watched Nancy (the main character) actually pull Freddy Krueger out of her dreams and kill him. When the movie finished he turned to see Chiaki asleep on the bed. He was debating whether or not he should wake her up. 

'shes so cute....wait what?!'

Hajime cursed himself for thinking so wrongly. He pulled his hair and slapped himself.

'i barely knew her for like 2 weeks now...what am I thinking?'

He slowly crawled over to Chiaki and decided to wake her up. He poked her and shook her awake. Chiaki slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"S-sorry Hajime I-*yawn* didn't mean to pass out on you.."

"Nah don't worry about it Chiaki..look I'll walk you to your dorm room okay?"

Chiaki rubbed her eyes and slowly nodded.

____________________________

When he left his dorm room, he looked around the hallway. 

'okay so Hajime, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Peko, and Chiaki are off the list...that leaves 8 left.'

Hiyoko  
Akane  
Nekomaru  
Ibuki  
Byakuya  
Teruteru  
Sonia  
Gundham

When Nagito looked around the hallway he saw Sonia and Gundham laughing at one of Gundham's hamsters as it rolled around in Gundham's hand. Poor Kazuichi...he knows right? Oh well, 6 are left

Hiyoko  
Akane  
Nekomaru  
Ibuki  
Byakuya  
Teruteru

Nagito walked past the couple and out into the courtyard where he heard shouting and growling. He looked around, a little worried and saw Nekomaru had Akane pinned to the ground with a smirk on his face.

"CONTROL YOUR ANGER AKANE! STOP BEING SO RECKLESS AND FOCUS!!"

Akane was struggling under Nekomaru's grip. She looked like she was ready to claw at him but he knew that Nekomaru was too strong for her.

'and so there were 4..'

Hiyoko  
Ibuki  
Byakuya  
Teruteru

He quickly ran past the two and into the school and decided to head to the auditorium. As soon as he entered the auditorium however, he was met with the ear rape that is Ibuki's singing. He quickly covered his ears and groaned, he looked around and saw Byakuya and Hiyoko watching in amusement. 

He couldn't even think to himself he just had to get of there. He quickly turned around and rushed out of the auditorium and shook his head.

'one more person....'

Teruteru

He quickly marched to the cafeteria and saw Teruteru in the kitchen. He walked past the tables and into the kitchen. He watched in amusement as Teruteru was cooking somewhat professionally. He remembered a conversation he had with Teruteru about why he wanted to be a cook. Apparently it was so he can fuck Gordon Ramsay or something like that.

He walked beside Teruteru and put his hand on his shoulder. Teruteru flinched at this and looked up.

"Oh hey Nags, ehh what're you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out"

"Oh really? Alright yeah we can hang out"

Teruteru quickly turned off the stove and put whatever he was cooking in the sink and put some paper towels over them before they both rushed out of the kitchen.

They walked out of the school and back into the courtyard. Akane and Nekomaru were still fighting, Nekomaru ad always, was in control. They both sat down on a bench near the entrance to the school and watched. Teruteru quickly brought up conversation.

"So...how was it in the hospital?"

Teruteru turned his head and saw Nagito staring at the ground. 

"Oh..sorry. Hard topic?"

Nagito shook his head and looked at Teruteru. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Nah...I met this girl in there and even though me and her barely talked, my mind's been stuck on her for a while now.."

"Ooh Nagito has a lover"

Teruteru was smirking as he said this. Nagito chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, he was blushing a little bit.

"Haha no...someone as petty and low as me doesn't really deserve 'a lover'.."

Both Nagito and Teruteru frowned at this. Nagito looked back towards the ground as Teruteru messed with his little chef hat. Teruteru looked towards Nekomaru and Akane who were now both sitting on the ground laughing. That's when a lightbulb in his head went off.

"That's it! Nagito I'm gonna get you laid!"

Nagito looked up in shock. What a random thing to shout out.

"W-what?"

"Look.. I know a guy who constantly throws parties and I know he's throwing one next weekend! He's always got drinks and I personally know some ladies that'll be over there.."

Teruteru smirked at this and pulled out his comb and combed his hair. Nagito was shocked. Should he really consider this?

"O-okay Teruteru, I'll go BUT we should invite everyone else too dont you think?"

"Oh yes of course! It's always better to have more people!" 

They both sat there planning everything out and planning on meeting "The Guy".

_________________________

Kazuichi had a grocery bag hoisted around his neck as him and Mahiru were walking out of the laundry room. 

"I don't know why you carry your bags like that. Its dumb and childish."

Kazuichi sighed at this as he rubbed his forehead. 

"It's better cuz then I can use BOTH of my hands in case I needed to."

Mahiru groaned at this and they kept walking ahead. When they got to Mahiru's dorm room, Mahiru would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. She turned to face him when they reached her door, she was looking down with her hands behind her back.

"Hey red, you realize that we can still hang out right? Hell, you can come spend the night at my place.if you'd want.."

Kazuichi started to blush and his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"N-not like that! You can just help me with Sonia and we can talk or something!"

He saw Mahiru raise her head up to look at Kazuichi.

"You know what, I'd like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much editing and scrapping..this is probably the best I'm gonna get out of this chapter and I am proud of it, but I'm a little disappointed I had to scrap so many ideas for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. Fuckin' weirdos

When Mahiru and Kazuichi got inside the latter's dorm room, it was no surprise to see that all the scraps and junk metal remained where it was from last time. 

"Seriously Kazuichi!? You couldn't even try to clean your room for this occasion? Why are you boys so lazy huh?"

Kazuichi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright I'll clean..but do you wanna help?"

Mahiru hummed and rested her hand on her chin. She was thinking about it for a bit before responding.

"Fine"

They started with sweeping. They swept up a good majority of the scrap metal and empty food containers and empty bags of chips but there were still things like nails or paper clips lying around. 

Mahiru found a piece of paper sticking out from underneath Kazuichi's bed, when she tried to reach for it, Kazuichi ran and quickly grabbed it.

"Heh don't just go grabbing everything you see okay"

He was obviously a bit flustered and it was obvious what it was just based off of his reaction. Mahiru blushed and nodded, apologising quietly for it.

Once everything was cleaned up Kazuichi sighed and fell back onto his bed. He looked up to see Mahiru blushing.

"Yo, are you okay Red?"

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Y-Yeah I just wanted to know how..w-we're gonna sleep?"

Kazuichi's eyes widened as he realized that whole situation. He whistled as he was thinking. 

"Oh well we can sleep head to toe"

"Head to toe?"

"Oh right..it's a thing me and Fuyuhiko would do whenever we had a sleepover in grade school. So you'd sleep facing my feet and I'd sleep facing your feet."

"O-Oh, that's a little gross don't you think?"

"Not if you have socks on!"

Kazuichi held a thumbs up with a smirk on his face. He was obviously proud of that one.

'ugh..boys'

Mahiru soon joined him on the bed. Kazuichi sat up and was sitting criss-cross while Mahiru was sitting on her knees. They sat in silence for a bit before Kazuichi spoke up.

"So..any advice about Sonia?"

Mahiru was thinking for a bit before responding.

"Well...I know you've been kinda hanging out with her recently right?"

Kazuichi nodded excitedly as he held a thumbs up. Mahiru sighed as she continued to think. 

"Maybe you can set up a date for her-"

They were cut off by a knock on the front door. Kazuichi groaned, took off his beanie and threw it on the floor.

"Uh I'll get it" Mahiru stated.

Kazuichi sighed and nodded and with that, Mahiru got up and walked up to the door. She opened the door and saw Teruteru and Nagito. Teruteru's eyes lit up as a smirk grew on his face.

"Mahiru at Kazuichi's room during night? Interesting, very interesting indeed. Wouldn't you say the same Nagito?" Teruteru said cunningly.

Nagito chuckled as Mahiru's face turned almost as red as her hair. She groaned and put her head down in embarrassment.

"I-It's not like that..but what do you guys want anyways?"

Teruteru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Nagito.

"Well according to Teruteru, there's gonna be a party this weekend, and well we so were just wondering would you guys like to come?"

Mahiru thought for a second and was about to respond but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Kazuichi with huge grin on his face, it was almost cute to her...wait a minute.

"Hell yeah! We are totally down to go, right red?"

Mahiru nodded her head, blushing a little. Nagito squinted his eyes at her and smiled. He looked back to Kazuichi.

"Alright man, you guys better be there!"

"You bet your ass we will" kazuichi responded with a smirk.

Both Teruteru and Nagito dismissed themselves before leaving. Mahiru watched them walk down the hallway laughing. She closed the door and turned around and saw Kazuichi with his shit eating grin. There was an awkward moment of silence before Mahiru talked.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What's what is that this is my big chance!"

Mahiru quickly realized what he was referring to and sighed, a little bit disappointed.

"Oh.."

Kazuichi's grin quickly went away as he had a more concerned look all of a sudden.

"You okay red?"

Mahiru stayed looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look, let's go to sleep and then tomorrow I'll help you get ready and all that okay?"

Kazuichi was confused but nodded anyways. He turned around and took off his jumpsuit. Underneath he had a white t-shirt on and some basketball shorts. He quickly jumped into bed and grabbed his phone and a pair of earbuds from his dresser. 

Mahiru slowly followed in suit, putting on her pajamas and slowly and properly getting into bed. When she laid down, she heard Kazuichi mumbling something before hearing him snore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

_________________________

Ibuki groaned as she laid down on the stage. She wanted to write a song but she didn't know what it should be about. She tried something upbeat and happy, she tried something depressing and/or romantic, and she even tried something dark and morbid.

"Ugh...Ibuki has to think of something.."

She groaned again and pulled her hair in frustration. Ibuki has never really been on a writers block like this before.

"Why not something that you feel is befitting of your mood?"

Ibuki sat up and turned around to see Byakuya standing there. He might have known or maybe he didn't but, Ibuki has a huge crush on him.

"Oh Byakuya! What're you doing here with little ol' Ibuki?" 

Byakuya crossed his arms and looked away, grunting as he looked at the empty seats in the auditorium. Ibuki followed his gaze and also looked at the empty seats in the auditorium. Ibuki got up and walked over to Byakuya, standing next to him. Byakuya looked down at her, giving her a questioning look. She smiled at him and tried to wrap her arms around him in a hug but due to his big structure she barely reached his sides. 

Byakuya groaned at this and simply patted her shoulder. 

"Wow Byakuya, you're a genius!" 

"Why is that?" 

"Because even Ibuki couldn't think of writing a song like that! Ibuki thanks you!" 

Byakuya groaned and softly pushed her away. He pinched his nose in annoyance and looked at her. 

"It doesn't take much to think of such an obvious conclusion, even Teruteru would come up with that." 

Ibuki.put her hands up to her chin, giggling. When she finished laughing, she started to tug on the fake horns on her head. 

"Jeez.. Well I guess Ibuki is just dumb!" 

Byakuya glared at her before groaning and changing his posture. 

"Well there's no need to guess when it's so obvious" 

Ibuki laughed and wrapped an arm around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya groaned and once again crossed his arms. 

"HAHAHAHA! You're very funny Byakuya!" 

Byakuya was going to respond but was cut off by the sound of the auditorium door opening. They both quickly turned their heads to see Teruteru and Nagito staring at them. Nagito was pokerfaced while Teruteru had a shit eating grin on his face. Nagito spoke up. 

"Ahem...we'd like to say that there's a party going on this weekend and if you'd guys love to come" 

Byakuya was going to harshly decline the offer but Ibuki answered first. 

"We'd love to! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" 

Ibuki jumped on Byakuya's back and cheered. Nagito laughed at this and Teruteru's smirk got bigger. Byakuya growled in annoyance and simply said. 

"Now our conversation is over, you guys may leave." 

Nagito nodded at this and both he and Teruteru quickly exited. 

When they left, Byakuya shook Ibuki off of him and quickly scowled at her. Ibuki shriveled at this and was a little scared. 

"Did Ibuki do an uh oh?" 

Byakuya nodded. 

"There is no need for you to voice my preference and opinion Ibuki." 

"I know, I know! But this is gonna be fun and I'm really excited for this! Speaking of that, I'm really hungry now. Let's go get some food Byakuya!" 

Byakuya put his head down and chuckled as she jumped around the stage. He whistled and Ibuki stopped what she was doing and stood there. 

"Very well, let us go." 

Ibuki cheered and quickly hopped on Byakuya's back and would cheer him on as he gave her a piggy back ride to the cafeteria. 

_____________________

Hajime was sitting at his desk, trying to stay awake. This is the first night in a while where he hadn't hung out with Chiaki all night.

'I wonder what she's up to right now..'

Hajime shook his head in dismissal and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the lamp on his desk and reached out and flicked the light bulb. He chuckled to himself and sat back. He didn't know that he could ever be this bored. 

He had his eyes closed when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up and walked to his door. When he opened it, he saw Nagito and Teruteru standing there, staring at him. 

"Uh what do you guys want?" 

Teruteru stepped forward tugging on his tie. 

"Well we're gonna have a banging party this weekend with a lot of beautiful babes and precious women and better yet, there's gonna be booze! Booze! So if you're thinking of spiking the drinks and doing you know what to the ladies then go ahea-" 

Nagito put his hand on Teruteru's shoulder and quickly cut him off. 

"WELLLLLL OKAY TERUTERU ENOUGH WITH THAT!" 

He crouched down and whispered into his ear 

"Seriously if you ever try to invite someone like that again I'm gonna get you" 

Teruteru gulped and nodded and fixed his posture, standing straight. Nagito quickly stood back up to see Hajime -who at this point had a confused look on his face- and spoke. 

"We're wondering if you'd want to come to a party with us this weekend" 

Hajime looked down thinking to himself. He hummed and rubbed his eyes before looking back up at Nagito. 

"Who's going?" 

"Well so far, Kazuichi, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Akane, Nekomaru, Byakuya, Sonia, and Chiaki. Right after this we're gonna go ask Fuyuhiko and Peko so..you in?" 

'Chiaki's gonna be there...this could be fun I guess' 

Hajime looked at them with a determined smile on his face. 

"Yeah! I'd love to" 

Nagito nodded and started to walk down the hall, Teruteru following him. While walking down the hall, he shouted back at hajime. 

"Great! Party's in 3 days! I better see you there friend!" 

Hajime chuckled to himself and went back inside his room. 

He collapsed on his bed as he drowned himself out with his thoughts. 

'Chiaki's gonna be there!' 

'you have to be ready!' 

'this can be your chance' 

'what am I talking about? I love Chiaki? Love? Love Chiaki? Love...chiaki.. I love Chiaki!' 

He smiled to himself as he buried his face into his pillows and before he even realized it, he was asleep. 

_________________________

Fuyuhiko was laying down with Peko both of them were exhausted and just felt like sleeping. Fuyuhiko never felt so tired out before ;). He looked over at Peko to see that she was asleep. He smiled to himself and also closed his eyes and also went to sleep.

Is what Fuyuhiko was hoping would happen but alas..life knew how to fuck the mood up for him. Someone was pounding on his door. He shouted

"Fuck You!"

But still they kept knocking. He grumbled as he put on his clothes and looked down at Peko who was somehow still asleep.

"Oh babe..how could you sleep through this?"

He looked back at the door and stomped towards it. Pulling it open to see Nagito staring at him.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?"

"Well since I got such a 'nice' greeting from Mr. Yakuza I guess I should answer huh?"

Fuyuhiko sighed before saying

"Hello Nagito what could you possibly want at this time you beautiful motherfucker?"

Nagito smiled at this and crossed his arms. Fuyuhiko forced a smile the entire time.

"Well there's a party this weeken-"

"No thanks!"

Fuyuhiko slammed the door on Nagito's face. It was silent, actually silent. Fuyuhiko gave a sigh of relief.

'thank fuck'

Then Nagito began to knock on the door again. Fuyuhiko groaned and turned around, opening the door in the process.

"What could possibly make you go away Nags?!"

"Do you want to come to the party or not?"

"Ugh..if I say yes will you Fuck off?"

Nagito was thinking to himself before responding.

"Yeah sure"

"Fine I'll fucking go. Peko will too"

"Great! Welp I'll see you in 3 days Fuyuhiko!"

Fuyuhiko rose an eyebrow in confusion, 

"But we still have school!"

Nagito ignored him and walked down the hallway, out of nowhere Teruteru emerged from one of the dark corners and walked up to Fuyuhiko. He looked past him and he saw Peko laying in bed.

"Well Fuyuhiko! I hope you had fun! How was she hmm? Was she wearing that black thong of hers"

Fuyuhiko looked down at him poker faced and simply said,

"Teruteru if you don't leave I'll make you disappear forever got it?"

Teruteru nodded and ran off, giggling to himself. Fuyuhiko went back inside and laid back down in bed, thinking to himself.

'man both of them...fuckin' weirdos'


	8. Childish

When Hajime woke up, he washed himself and quickly left his dorm room. When he walked out.he saw Teruteru also exiting one of the dorm rooms, it wasn't his own though, it was Hiyoko's. Hajime eyes widened as he realized the possibilities. Teruteru saw him witness this and quickly ran over to him, blushing heavily. 

"I-It's not what it looks like h-hajime!" 

Teruteru grabbed his shoulders and stared him into the eyes, slightly frowning. Hajime quickly nodded and shook out of his grip before walking off. When he got out of the dorm building he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly reached, pulled his phone out, and saw that he got a message from two people; Nagito and Chiaki. 

He clicked on Nagito's message first. 

'hey Haji-man me, kaz, and mahiru are out getting things for the party, you need anything?' 

Hajime thought to himself for a second before replying with a no. He then clicked out of Nagito's message and clicked on Chiaki's. 

'hey hajime I'm not really feeling too good so I don't think we can hang out anytime soon..I'm sorry' 

Hajime frowned at this before typing up a response. 

'oh it's fine, get better soon' 

Hajime looked around and saw the usual things that happen around here; Akane and Nekomaru training, Sonia and Gundham talking to each other, and Ibuki and Byakuya carrying musical equipment from the dorms to the school. Hajime sighed at this and decided to just head back to his dorm room for now. 

When Hajime got back inside, he saw he heard Hiyoko yelling 

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU NASTY FUCKING PIG?!?!" 

Hajime looked around the lobby and saw Teruteru hiding near the entrance, mumbling to himself. Hajime was starting to get a headache and decided not to involve himself in whatever was going on. He quickly walked to his room down the hallway and quickly went in. 

When Hajime went inside, he quickly laid down on his bed and sighed. He never felt so bored before..why does that seem familiar? He was staring at his ceiling, thinking to himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

_______________________________

Somehow, Kazuichi talked Nagito into letting him drive his car. Mahiru was sitting in the front next to Kazuichi while Nagito was in the backseat of the car. Of course, Kazuichi wasn't the best driver, in fact he was really reckless, pulling late turns and almost crashing Nagito's car every once in a while.

"There are two people in here that don't want to die you know," Mahiru stated with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah well I don't need you yelling at me here while I'm driving woman!" Kazuichi snapped back. 

Nagito sighed and sunk into the backseat and stared out the window as the two upfront continued their argument. He looked as they passed by people walking down the street and bikers, one of them had a really weird haircut, it reminded him of corn sort of, it's too weird to explain. 

Soon enough they got to the store parking lot. Kazuichi quickly got out and stretched while Mahiru slowly took her time. Nagito yawned before slowly getting out. When they all got out Mahiru began to speak;

"You are never driving us anywhere again." She scolded Kazuichi as he groaned in annoyance. They began to bicker again as they all began to walk to the store.

When they entered they all looked around. Kazuichi immediately darted forward as Mahiru chased after him telling him to stop running. Nagito put his hands in his pockets and continued to scan around the store.

He was walking aisle to aisle looking for things like chips and alcohol, teruteru was able to get them some fake IDs so there shouldn't be too much of a problem. He took a quick glance in the cleaning aisle and saw someone with long, black, choppy hair. 

'no way!' Nagito thought to himself. After awhile he decided to call out to them to see if it really was her;

"Mikan?" 

The girl turned around and it turned out to be Mikan herself. A huge grin grew on Nagito's face as he walked up to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized him.

"N-Nagito?!"

"Long time no see huh?" 

Mikan began to blush as she played with her messed up bangs.

"I guess so, what're you doing here?"

"Oh I was just looking for some things for a party I'm going to this weekend, a friend of mine told me it's gonna be at this club called 'the titty typhoon'."

"Oh really? I'm going to a party this weekend there too!"

"Oh that's awesome!"

Mikan chuckled and poked her fingers together as she looked down. Nagito looked down and saw her leg was perfectly fine.

"Oh Mikan, how's your leg?"

Mikan stopped what she was doing and looked up, eyes widened.

"O-Oh! It's good thanks for asking"

Nagito had something on his mind he's been wanting to ask for a while now and decided to just drop it there.

"So who pushed you down those stairs anyways?"

"I-It was m-my-"

"It was me"

Mikan quickly yelped as a young blonde woman who had her hair in pigtails came and wrapped her arm around Mikan and pulled her into a hug. Nagito felt himself starting to blush as this whole encounter became awkward. The girl glanced at Nagito and winked at him before talking.

"The names Junko, nice to meet ya', sorry little Mikan as to go now but we'll see you this weekend~" 

Junko quickly grabbed Mikan's wrist roughly and pulled her out of the store as Mikan had her head down. Nagito didnt know what to do; was he supposed to chase after them and question her? Well it was too late now anyways, he just stood there confused and embarrassed.

"W-What?"

___________________________

Kazuichi immediately darted forward as Mahiru chased after him.

"Kazuichi! STOP RUNNING!" 

Kazuichi ignored her, he knows it's here he just needs to find it..

"What're you even looking for you idiot?!" 

Kazuichi kept looking til.YES HE FOUND IT! Kazuichi quickly ran up and grabbed a pinata off of one of the shelves.

"MAHIRU LOOK! THEY HAVE PINATAS"

Mahiru froze as her eyes widened, then she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up you big baby, seriously? You ran all across the store to see pinatas?!"

He threw the Pinata up in the air and caught it as he spoke.

"It doesn't get much better than this aaand what kind of a party doesn't have a pinata? I bet Miss Sonia will love me for this!"

Mahiru crossed her arms as she looked down. "Fine get it then you manchild!"

Kazuichi gave himself a success chant as a grin grew on his face. They both quickly got out of the aisle and into the alcohol aisle. They grabbed things like Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, Patron, Bacardi, Hennessey, and Jose Cuervo. As Kazuichi held grabbed the bottles Mahiru struggled more and more to hold all them.

"This is A LOT of alcohol Kazuichi."

"The more the merrier"

Mahiru groaned as they started to look for Nagito. It took them a good 2 or 3 minutes before finding him in the chips aisle. Kazuichi rushed over and began to speak;

"Hey Nags look a pinata!" 

Nagito laughed at Kazuichi's childlike behavior as he messed with his hair.

"That's pretty cool man but did you guys get alcohol?"

Mahiru quickly cleared her throat as she struggled to hold all of the bottles. When Nagito saw this he quickly rushed over and grabbed some from her.

"Thank you Nagito, this idiot over here only cares about how he's gonna win over Sonia with his stupid Pinata!"

Kazuichi groaned and pulled on his beanie as he looked through all the chips. They grabbed some Cheetos and spicy ruffles before they all walked out.

"Oh Oh! We gotta get candy for this badass pinata guys!"

Mahiru groaned as Nagito nodded in agreement. Kazuichi ran over to the candy aisle when he saw this, Mahiru and Nagito slowly followed after him. By the time they got to the aisle, Kazuichi was already out with things like pop rocks, dum dums and candy rings.

Mahiru groaned again as they headed to the register. When they were loading things up Mahiru saw Kazuichi quickly grab a box of pocky sticks and throw them on the register. When he saw her staring at him, he playfully winked at her. She blushed and quickly looked away as Kazuichi burst out in laughter. Nagito also saw and laughed at this. 

When they finished loading all the bags into the car, they all got in and drove away. This time Nagito was driving and Kazuichi was sitting in the backseat. It was a silent ride till Nagito spoke up.

"You know this is gonna be a bitch to take out."

Kazuichi quickly responded as he messed with the screws pierced into his ears.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it ya know.. We're gonna have some more fun and I get to shoot THE ULTIMATE SHOT at Miss Sonia!" 

Nagito laughed at this while Mahiru looked down in disappointment. She sighed as she stared at her feet and crossed her arms.

'childish..'


	9. Dreams

When they got back to the academy, they all snuck everything in and took it to Teruteru. He seemed really happy and relieved when he opened his dorm room door to see them. There was also a hole in front of his door at waist level but Kazuichi just didn't want to know.

Once Teruteru bid his farewells to them, Nagito soon said goodbye and left towards his dorm room. Kazuichi was able to keep the Pinata and the candy and was heading to his room when he heard Mahiru clear her throat.

"Alright Kazuichi, since you'd probably mess it all up, I'm gonna help you stuff the pinata!"

Mahiru said this in a sort of commanding way. Kazuichi rose an eyebrow and simply nodded before they walked to his room.

_________________________

When Nagito went inside his room, he went and collapsed onto his bed. It's been a weird day for him even though a he really did was go to the store with Kazuichi and Mahiru. He thought back to his encounter with Mikan at the store.

'the names Junko..'

"..Junko"

He sighed as he continued to think about it more and more. Did she bully her? Was this a forced friendship? It's obvious right?

Right?

'terrible people shouldn't be around anyone with so much potential... She doesn't deserve such despair... I need to keep hope in that... When I see her again soon, I can help her-'

Nagito thoughts were quickly cut off when someone knocked on his door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, checking the peephole to see Fuyuhiko standing with his arms crossed. He chuckled to himself thinking about the baby faced gangster as he opened his door.

"Hey Fuyuhiko, you need anything?"

"No shit Nags, why else would I be here you fucking idiot? To hang out? Get the fuck out of here."

Nagito frowned at Fuyuhiko's behavior. When Fuyuhiko saw this he sighed before speaking once again.

"Listen me and Peko are going to visit my dad tonight and I was wondering if you can babysit my little sister"

Nagito rose an eyebrow at this a bit confused. 

"Isn't she 16?"

"S-So fucking what? I just need you to.literally just give her a ride to the fuckin' mall and just watch where she goes okay? Last thing I fucking need is her dumbass getting kidnapped" Fuyuhiko rose his voice more and more as he continued speaking.

"Okay okay, I'll do it. What time do I have to get ready at?"

Fuyuhiko sighed and visibly calmed down as he answered.

"Just be ready tomorrow evening at 5, I'm gonna be bringing her up tomorrow morning so you literally have no fucking excuses if you don't take her, got it?"

Nagito nodded quickly as Fuyuhiko looked downwards and sighed.

"Thanks man, everything's been weird lately, apparently there's this biker gang that's been talking shit about the family business."

Fuyuhiko scratched his head as he continued speaking.

"Ma's been stressing and Dad isn't doing too good either"

Nagito frowned at this before he pulled Fuyuhiko into a hug. Fuyuhiko quickly tried to pull away.

"N-Nags this shit isn't fucking cool, you b-better let the fuck go of me"

"Fuyuhiko I'm sorry for everything that's happening right now"

"Nagito, I'm fucking serious"

"But it's fine really, just keep hope in yourself and in your family."

"N-Nagito!"

"This is all a stepping stone for you, I know it is! I know you'll overcome this!"

"LET THE FUCK GO!" 

Fuyuhiko finally pushed Nagito off of him as he panted. Nagito had a confusef look on his face. When Fuyuhiko saw this he groaned before standing straight and speaking.

"Jeez man, the fucks wrong with you?"

"What do you mean"

"Why the fuck did you think it was okay to hug me man?"

"Oh.. I just wanted to give you some moral support!"

"Okay then.. I'm gonna go now, I'll see ya tomorrow, you fucking goon"

Fuyuhiko quickly walked off and didn't even give Nagito the chance to say goodnight. Nagito sighed and solemnly walked back into his room and laid down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and texted Kazuichi something before he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

__________________________

Hajime's eyed widened as he realized he did it, he beat Chiaki in Mortal Kombat. He looked over to see Chiaki with a small grin on her face. She looked over to him before speaking.

"Looks like I lost.. oh well, it's good to be humbled every once in a while, good job Hajime!"

"T-Thanks Chiaki" 

They kept eye contact for a little bit before Chiaki looked away towards the tv.

"Well what should we do now?"

"Eh?"

"Now that you finally beat me, what should we do now?"

"Oh..I don't know"

Chiaki put her finger to her chin, stuck in thought as Hajime laid back and stared at the ceiling. 

"How about.. We just sleep?"

Hajime's eyes widened as he sat up and quickly spoke.

"W-What?! Chiaki I-"

"What's the problem? All I'm suggesting is we just watch a movie and sleep.."

"Y-Yeah but isn't that sort of wrong?"

"I mean yes, but we're just friends and we'll stay like that okay? Promise?"

Hajime's eyes widened for the third time as he thought to himself.

'just..friends?'

'nothing more?'

'..why?'

'.....eh?'

"O-Okay, I promise"

A smile grew on Chiaki's face as she grabbed the remote and put on A Nightmare On Elm Street. They both sat and watched as Freddy Krueger hopped around everyone's dreams and killed them. 

"If you can be any character from this who would you be?"

Hajime looked down and started to think before quickly answering.

"Hmm.. Glen I guess"

"Really? Why him?"

"Well.. he just seemed cool and relaxed plus he lived for a long time"

"Yeah but he got sucked into a bed and was killed"

"Oh well, who would you be?"

"Nancy for sure"

"Because she survived?"

"No!"

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out and pulled her hoodie over her head as she spoke.

"Because... she had really good character development and she's strong and smart."

"Sounds like another way of saying 'because she survived' to me"

Chiaki groaned as Hajime laughed at her. After awhile, Chiaki fell asleep and was leaning on Hajime as she snored. Hajime looked down at her and frowned to himself. 

'just friends? That's all she wants to be?'

Hajime sighed in disappointment and not long after he decided that it was best if he left to his room. He started to move when suddenly Chiaki's snoring stopped and he heard her groan.

"H-Hajime? Where are you going?"

"O-Oh umm.. I'm gonna go back to my room I-I guess"

"Oh.."

Even with the darkness in her room, he can still see the disappointed look on her face. 

"Well goodnight Hajime, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Same here Chiaki"

With that Chiaki tucked herself in and fell asleep. As for Hajime, he got up from the bed and left to his room. While on his way there, he thought to himself some more as he rubbed his eyes.

'just friends?'

'Just...friends..'

___________________________

Kazuichi groaned when he dropped a lollipop on the floor. He heard Mahiru sigh from behind him. He turned around to see her with a frustrated look on her face.

"Kazuichi, you're gonna ruin all the candy before we even get them in the pinata!"

Kazuichi looked downwards at the lollipop resting on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose, growing more and more frustrated.

"Here, gimme it I'll do it"

Mahiru snatched the pinata out of Kazuichi's lap and sat down in a chair next to him and began to easily put the candy in the pinata.

"It isn't rocket science Kazuichi, this is literally stuffing a pinata! Jeez... how do you think you're gonna win Sonia over if you're so clumsy and reckless?"

Kazuichi groaned and decided to just ignore that question. Instead he picked up all the candy he dropped. He counted as he did so.

'1..2...3....4?.....5 and 6? Really?...7.....8.....9, 10, 11?!'

Kazuichi put all the candy on the table and just sat and watched Mahiru stuff the pinata. The huge pile that used to be on the table is now just a small scatter of a few. His eyes widened as he watched Mahiru quickly put candy in the pinata, one by one they go. 

"Jeez..you're really fast Mahiru."

She ignored him, seemingly really focused on this. He whistled awkwardly and pulled out his phone. He noticed he got a text from Nagito.

'hey kaz'  
'gotta go to the mall tomorrow and wanted to know if you'd want to come'

Kazuichi looked up to Mahiru, who was still busy stuffing the pinata. He looked down at his phone and began to type.

'yeah sure, can I bring Mahiru with me?'

He put his phone away after and looked up to see Mahiru who finished stuffing the pinata, staring at him with her arms crossed. There was an awkward silence for a second before Kazuichi spoke up.

"Nags wanted to know if I wanted to go to the mall with him tomorrow.."

After a moment of silence Kazuichi spoke up again.

"And I told him yes, and also said I'm bringing you with me."

Mahiru slowly nodded and looked towards the pinata sitting on the table. Kazuichi sat up and picked up the star shaped pinata. He shook it and a excited grin appeared on his face.

"Your welcome"

Mahiru stood up as well with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh right thanks red!"

Kazuichi grabbed her and quickly pulled her into a hug. She was obviously shocked and froze at first contact but eventually hugged him back.

"I owe ya' please don't let me forget red!"

When they pulled away she nodded as Kazuichi went back to the pinata and picked it up with an excited grin on his appearing again. Mahiru crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Kazuichi, why do you care so much about a little pinata anyways?"

Kazuichi's smile disappeared as he began to speak.

"Well.. I always wanted one for my birthdays and my family wasn't the richest so we never were really able to afford one, and plus my dad always called it childish, said I needed to be a man and help him repair bikes."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

Kazuichi took off his beanie and began to scratch at his hair. A small angered frown appeared on his face as he groaned.

"Well at least you have a pinata now right?"

Mahiru stated as she pulled out her camera and started messing with it. Kazuichi's smile grew back again as he once again picked up the pinata and shook it, laughing.

"Hell yeah!"

Out of nowhere a flash went around the room and Kazuichi's eyes widened. He looked to see that Mahiru took a picture and was now currently laughing at him.

"H-Hey it's not funny!"

He was now glaring at her as she finished laughing and was rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's just my motto I guess"

"Motto?"

Mahiru sighed and put the camera back in its bag. She pulled on the strap as she began to speak.

"Well, my mom was a war photographer and she took well "dark" pictures but every once in a while there would be a picture of everyone smiling and looking happy. It inspires me and I want to be a photographer too. Not a war photographer but, I want to open up my own photo gallery and just have pictures of people's smiles everywhere, seeing pictures of people smiling makes me really happy"

Mahiru had a smile on her face as she twirled a small bang from her hair with her finger.

"And my motto is: take a picture whenever you have a chance and never delete it."

"Oh.."

They stood in an awkward silence for a bit before Mahiru dusted off her blouse and spoke up once more.

"Well I'm done here so I'm gonna go now okay?"

Kazuichi nodded slowly as he followed her outside to the hallway. She turned towards him once outside and spoke again.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Kazuichi just silently nodded again before Mahiru continued.

"Goodnight Kazuichi"

She turned around and walked down the hallway as Kazuichi watched from behind. Once she turned the corner he sighed as he looked down to the floor.

'why do I feel disappointed?'

He went back inside and laid down on his bed as he thought to himself some more. He turned to look at the pinata sitting on the table. He got up and grabbed the pinata. He stared at it for a bit and before he even realized it, he drifted off into his own dreams.


	10. The mall

Kazuichi was staring out into the ocean. It's so vast and the beauty is endless, sort of like someone he knew..

"Kazuichi!"

He turned around and saw that certain someone, it was Sonia, standing on the deck of the boat with her hands together as she stared at him nervously.

"H-Hey Miss Sonia"

Kazuichi slowly walked up to her as they kept eye contact. When he was standing right in front of her, she spoke again.

"Kazuichi.. this, this is wrong. We both know that.."

Sonia sounded worried but excited at the same time. Kazuichi shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips. He began to blush as he spoke.

"Yeah but it's not like we're gonna stop right?"

Sonia chuckled a bit before gulping and slowly shaking her head. With this, both of them leaned in until-

Kazuichi quickly sat up as his phone rang loudly. He looked around to see that he was actually still in his room. He laid back down and groaned in disappointment, his dreams always came to be nothing but disappointment in the end.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time; 12:37 p.m. He also saw that he got a text from Nagito, it read,

'forgot to tell u'  
'meet up at the courtyard at 5'

Kazuichi sniffed and sent Nagito a thumbs up emoji and then put his phone back. He laid back down and had a debate with himself.

'do I get ready early and then hang out with everyone?...or do I go ahead and sleep then get ready?'

He sighed as he came up with his final conclusion.

'fuck it'

With those last 2 words drifting in his head, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

_________________________________

It was 12:30, Hajime stared at his clock blankly as he went to memories of the night before,

'we're just friends and we'll stay like that okay?'

Hajime slammed his head on the table and groaned loudly. Why did he have to get friend zoned? Was it an accident? It had to be right? I need to talk to her.

He got up and quickly went to the front door and opened it. There he saw Teruteru and a guy with large dreadlocks and a green jacket standing there, waiting for him.

Hajime quickly walked past them but felt his arm get get grabbed. He turned to see Teruteru glaring at him.

"Rude Hajime, very very rude!"

Hajime looked around the hallway to see Ibuki, Byakuya, and Hiyoko watching them out of curiosity. He looked back down to Teruteru, a little bit embarrassed.

"..eh?"

Teruteru's frown grew bigger and his brows furrowed deeper.

"You're not even gonna introduce yourself to the party host?"

Hajime grew even more embarrassed.

"Introduce myself? Party host?"

Teruteru's face grew even more red and he was about to shout but was promptly cut off by that other guy with the green jacket.

"Hey man, I'm Yasuhiro."

He reached past Teruteru and held his hand out. Hajime shook his hand and chuckled nervously.

"Hello, I'm Hajime"

Teruteru grumbled saying things about how Hajime is mentally slow.

"It's good to meet ya Hajibro"

Ibuki at this point dragged Byakuya next to Yasuhiro and was sitting on Byakuya's shoulders, much to the annoyance of Byakuya. Yasuhiro turned to look at Byakuya and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Hey! You look like my roommate!"

Ibuki grew a confused expression on her face. Byakuya tried to ignore what he said.

"Roommate? What do you mean?"

"My roommate! He's really rich and he always pays for almost everything for my parties. He always says it's so that way I can stay out of his hair and so I don't annoy him further, but that's not true he loves me. Look this is him"

Yasuhiro pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of his roommate. There was some resemblance. Both him and Byakuya had blonde smooth hair and wore a white pair of glasses. In fact, the roommate looked like a skinnier version of Byakuya. Ibuki's eyes widened while Byakuya tried to hide his expression. Ibuki started to speak.

"Could it be?! They're both long lost brothers?!?!"

Yasuhiro's eyes widened as he shouted.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Both Yasuhiro and Ibuki broke out in laughter while Teruteru watched and while Byakuya grumbled to himself.

Hajime decided it'd be best if he just walked away so that's what he did. He continued on his way to Chiaki's dorm room. 

'we need to talk about this. We have to.'

When he got to her door, he knocked loudly. He heard her shout 'hold on' through the door in response. He was standing there when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that Nagito texted him;

'hey haj'  
'wanna come to the mall with me, kaz, and mahiru?'  
'you can bring chiaki if you want to'

Hajime was still reading the text when the door swung open. He looked up to see Chiaki in her pajamas with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?"

Hajime for some reason couldn't talk, he felt so flustered.

"I- uh, ummm wanna come to the mall with me?"

Chiaki's confused look went away and was replaced by a look of happiness.

"Oh Hajime I'd love to. What time do I need to be ready by?"

Hajime quickly looked down at his phone to see that Nagito texted '5'.

"5! Be ready at 5!"

Chiaki nodded with a smile on her face as she giggled. 

"Alright I'll see you then Hajime"

She turned around and closed her door. Hajime began to blush.

'wait a minute... did I just ask Chiaki out?' 

____________________________________

Sonia was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist while they were riding on his bike. Kazuichi glanced back at her with a grin on his face. When she saw his face she giggled, Kazuichi blushed at this and continued pedaling ahead.

They stopped in the middle of a field and quickly got off the bike. They both ran after each other, laughing and yelling as they ventured further into the field.

They both fell on top of each other as they burst out in laughter. When he looked up, he saw Sonia on top of him, staring at him with a lustful look on her face. She leaned her head forward while Kazuichi closed his eyes and did the same.

When Kazuichi opened his eyes again, this time he saw the ceiling of his dorm room. He looked around him and saw that he was in his dorm room.

'gah! God dammit stupid dreams!'

He looked at the time and saw it read 4:06. Kazuichi's eyes widened as he began to panic. He threw the blankets off of him and quickly began to get ready.

When he was finished the clock read 4:41. He sighed and pulled out his phone to see if he got any texts. Nothing. No texts. Oh well...

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He rushed over and opened it to see Teruteru, Mahiru, and a guy with weird hair standing there.

"Uh hey guys.."

Mahiru was going to talk but was cut off by Teruteru almost immediately.

"Kazuichi sir, this is the host of the party on saturday night."

The guy held his hand out and Kazuichi shook it.

"Name's Yasuhiro, nice to meet you sharkie!"

Kazuichi grew a confused expression on his face. He glanced to see Mahiru shrug at him. Teruteru began to speak again.

"Anyways we're here to let you know that the party is starting on 7 p.m. on saturday, at the titty typhoon."

"Wait the titty typhoon?"

Yasuhiro grew a smirk.

"Yep I own the place!"

Kazuichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!"

Yasuhiro crossed his arms and kept an arrogant look on his face.

"Yeah..err, well not really I guess? My roomie bought it out for me to keep me away from him."

Mahiru's eyes widened as she spoke up.

"Wow. He really must hate you then huh?"

Yasuhiro laughed and shook his head in response.

"Nah, he loves me."

Mahiru grimaced while Kazuichi tugged on his pink jacket collar. Mahiru's eyes widened as she spoke again.

"Oh hey Kazuichi! What time is it?"

Kazuichi quickly pulled out his phone to see that it read 4:47.

"It's currently... 4:47"

Mahiru visibly calmed down and sighed as she rubbed her hand through her hair. She looked back up at Kazuichi.

"You wanna hang out for a bit?"

Kazuichi didn't think too long before nodding. They both went down the hallway to Mahiru's room as Yasuhiro shouted from behind them.

"AYE DON'T DO ANYTHING CRAZY BEFORE THE PARTY!"

After that they head Teruteru and Yasuhiro burst in laughter. Mahiru groaned while Kazuichi acted like he never heard them.

When they got to Mahiru's room Kazuichi took a good look around. There were plenty of pictures and paintings hanging around the walls of her room. The pictures are of what he imagined, people smiling and overall positive photos.

When he turned to look at Mahiru, he saw her staring at one picture in particular. It was a photo of her, Ibuki, and Hiyoko all laughing while Mahiru was holding the camera with one hand. It surprised him to see that Hiyoko was even looking at the camera.

"When did you take this?"

Mahiru crossed her arms as she looked down.

"A while ago, when we were all freshmen and we all met for the first time."

"Oh.."

Both Mahiru and Kazuichi sat down in the chairs in front of the table. They continued looking and talking about more and more of the pictures on the wall when Kazuichi pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"It's 5:01, we should get going.."

"Yeah"

Both Mahiru and Kazuichi got up and left to the courtyard.

________________________________________

Nagito finally saw Kazuichi and Mahiru emerge from the dorms. Hajime was standing next to Chiaki, whispering to her. When they were close enough, Kazuichi began to speak;

"Let's get going peeps!"

Nagito held his hand up to stop him as he looked towards the school entrance.

"Wait"

Hajime -who had just finished talking to chiaki- spoke up;

"Huh? Why?"

"We're still waiting for somebody"

"Who?"

That question was answered rather quickly, as they saw Fuyuhiko and Peko walk through the gates. Behind then was Natsumi. Hajime and Kazuichi groaned while Mahiru stayed quiet but had a worried expression on her face and Chiaki just said; "huh?"

She looked around at everyone as she grew even more confused.

"What's wrong?"

Kazuichi covered his face with his beanie and pointed towards Natsumi.

"Her.."

"Hey you better not be talking shit about any of us!"

Kazuichi groaned again at Fuyuhiko's warning. Mahiru sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop being such a baby Kazuichi"

Kazuichi peeked from underneath his beanie and responded.

"Well didn't she bully and/or tease all of us? She threw up in one of my beanies once. It was my favorite beanie too.."

Mahiru pinched her nose as she groaned.

"Kazuichi just man up already!"

Kazuichi sighed before nodding and fixing his beanie. 

"Hey, you bastards better watch her. Make sure she doesn't do any stupid shit, kay?"

Nagito nodded with a smile on his face. Fuyuhiko scratched at his hair as he continued;

"I owe you one man, unless she comes back dead or she doesn't come back at all. If that's the case, then you're fucked buddy, you got it?"

Nagito chuckled before responding.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, promise."

Nagito held his hand out. Fuyuhiko hesitated for a bit before he finally shook his hand.

"A true man keeps his word. Well, that's what one dopey looking motherfucker told me once"

Nagito kept his small smile on his face.

"That's nice Fuyuhiko."

Fuyuhiko chuckled and afterwards, everyone began walking to the parking lot. When they got there, Fuyuhiko and Peko separated themselves from everyone else, said there goodbyes, and walked to Fuyuhiko's car and left. 

When they got to Nagito's car, he realized something.

"There's only 5 seats."

"And there's 6 of us."

Natsumi finally spoke up.

"Someone's gonna have to lap it~"

Mahiru blushed as she stared at the ground. Hajime glanced towards Chiaki for a second and noticed she was playing on her gameboy. Nagito rubbed his chin before he came up with a conclusion.

"Hajime and Kazuichi can lap it!"

Both Kazuichi and Hajime's expressions changed from poker faced to shocked. Natsumi burst out in laughter before she spoke up.

"I second that! Chiaki? Mahiru? What do you guys think?"

Chiaki probably wasn't even paying attention as she kept gaming but just said sure anyways. Mahiru stayed quiet for a second before also speaking up.

"Yeah I guess so.."

Kazuichi groaned and Hajime yelled loudly.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

____________________________________________

The ride to the mall was really awkward, Nagito was driving, Hajime was sitting on Kazuichi's lap in the passenger seat, and Mahiru, Natsumi, and Chiaki were all in the backseats.

Hajime leaned back and whispered to Kazuichi;

"I swear to god Kazuichi, if you get a boner I'm gonna kill you man."

Kazuichi sighed as the uncomfortable ride continued on and on. Natsumi chuckled before speaking up.

"Look at the two little homos, I bet they're getting all horned up like that"

Hajime glanced back at her.

"I swear we're gonna leave you at the mall if you don't shut up."

Natsumi just simply chuckled at his response. For some reason, she was able to take verbal abuse better than Fuyuhiko by a long shot. 

Hajime turned back around and groaned as this continued.

When they got to the mall, Hajime practically jumped out of the car. Everyone else got out after this, and watched as Natsumi ran to the entrance of the mall. Kazuichi stayed back with Nagito while everyone else went ahead.

"So why is she here anyways?"

"Oh Fuyuhiko wanted me to watch her while he went to visit his parents."

"But isn't she 16?"

"That's the same thing I thought my friend"

They chuckled as they continued ahead. When they all entered the mall, everyone split up into different groups. Hajime and Chiaki went somewhere, Kazuichi and Mahiru went somewhere, and so that left Nagito and Natsumi. 

Natsumi turned to look at him.

"Alright cafeteria we go!"

"You wanna eat already?"

"No idiot! Me and my friends are meeting there and since big bro put you in charge of watching me, then we gotta go now!"

She was practically jumping at this point.

"Okay okay, let's get going well."

She went skipping ahead while Nagito chased after her.

'for a 16 year old she acts like she's 6..'

_____________________________________

Hajime and Chiaki were walking down the halls, looking through all of the little shops. They stopped when Chiaki saw an arcade and ran straight to it. It was hard for Hajime to keep up with all the people crowding the place but he barely managed to do so.

When they walked in, there were flashing screens and multiple neon lights through out the small room. Chiaki took a quick take around the room before settling on a two player shooter game. 

When they both entered the booth, it was a little crowded but they made it work. Hajime pulled out a dollar bill and inserted it into the game and soon enough it started.

It was a zombie shooter game of all things. Hajime never truly admitted it but he hated the supernatural, he wasn't scared of it or anything, he just thought it was dumb.

As expected, Chiaki was killing all of the zombies with ease as she racked up more and more points. Hajime on the other hand, was getting killed over and over again. He barely got any points by the end of the game.

Both Hajime and Chiaki laughed when it was over and moved on to another game. This time they picked a racing game. Chiaki picked out a purple and black car while Hajime selected a red and white muscle car. 

Once again the expected happened, Chiaki won the race while Hajime got 5th place, there were 7 racers.

"I don't know how you do so good with these crap arcade controllers."

"I don't know either, I guess I just got used to it."

"So you've been at arcades a lot huh?"

"Yeah, my dad used to always take me usually about every weekend.."

"Oh.."

"But hey we're having fun right now right?"

"Yeah that's right!"

Both Hajime and Chiaki chuckled at this and picked out one last game. It was another two player shooter but this time it was a Jurassic park version. These games were on another level of weird for Hajime.

Even though the guns were hard to control, Hajime did surprisingly well. He wasn't as good as Chiaki but still he did better than he expected. 

When the level complete screen stopped playing both of them gave a sigh of relief and laughed. Hajime turned to look Chiaki in the eyes. 

'just friends?'

"Hey Chiaki.."

Chiaki's smile disappeared as she had a confused expression on her face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

She grew even more confused.

"For what?"

Hajime sighed and shook his head before speaking.

"For this."

Chiaki didn't get much time to think as Hajime leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips on hers. She quickly pulled away.

"Hajime!"

She put her hands up to her lips as she stared at him.

"This.. this isn't.."

Chiaki quickly got out of the booth and ran off. Hajime watched her run off with a depressive look on his face. He sighed and rested his head on the gun controller.

'i fucked up..'

________________________________________

Kazuichi and Mahiru stopped at a small photography shop. When they entered they looked around and saw tons of lewd and nsfw paintings and pictures. For every 7 inappropriate paintings or pictures there was 1 nice and positive picture.

Mahiru groaned and pinched her nose. Kazuichi looked at her, a little concerned.

"What? Not your cup of tea?"

Mahiru sighed and shook her head.

"Not at all. What did art become?"

"Inappropriate as fuck"

Mahiru chuckled at his response as she crossed her arms. 

"Let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah come on"

They both exited the store and looked around for anything else interesting. Kazuichi saw out of the corner of his eye, a car and planes model shop.

"Oh! There There! Let's go there!"

Kazuichi grabbed Mahiru's hand and dragged her along with him into the shop. They both looked around and sure enough there were small and large car and plane models throughout the store.

Kazuichi was drawn to a small stunt plane model. It was grey and pink. Mahiru followed him to it and groaned.

"What is it with you and pink?"

"Pinks a good color!"

"Right.."

Mahiru looked and noticed a small stunt plane model. It was maroon and red.

"Kazuichi look at that one!"

He turned and saw it and whistled.

"I like it. It looks nice."

"Yeah, I can buy it for you, if you want"

Mahiru's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Really? Are you sure you wanna waste money on me?"

"It's no biggie, besides I owe you remember?"

Mahiru looked down as she thought to herself, Kazuichi stayed staring at the maroon and red model, it really was a nice looking plane model.

"Okay well, go ahead"

With no hesitation, Kazuichi picked up the model and both he and Mahiru went up to the register and paid for it. He handed it off to Mahiru who looked at it with a certain admiration.

Kazuichi chuckled as he watched her stare at it.

"Lets get going Red"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay"

And with that they both left the store. One of them with their very first plane model.

____________________________________

Nagito watched on as Natsumi was sitting at one of the tables, texting on her phone. He saw her look up and wave towards 3 different girls coming from the entrance.

They were all blonde and one of them had short hair. They all went ahead while Nagito watched them from afar.

They all rushed into a clothing store from what Nagito was able to see. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blonde and black hair and he turned to look. He had to do a double take as he realized who it was.

"Mikan!"

She turned and looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey there!"

He looked next to her to see that Junko was also there. She had a grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Mikan and pulled her into a hug. Mikan groaned and tried pushing her away.

Nagito grew more concerned as he saw this.

"Mikan are you okay?"

She looked at Junko then back at Nagito.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. Listen we'll s-see you l-later o-okay?"

Nagito just nodded as Junko carried Mikan away. Mikan had an almost frightened look on her face as Junko dragged her away.

Nagito waved her bye with a confused look on his face. Once they were out of sight he realized something, he lost track of Natsumi.

He rushed through store by store, shouting her name. He heard on the P.A. that the mall was closing soon, it made him panic more and more. He stopped by a girls clothing store and saw her in the back of the store.

"Natsumi come on! The malls gonna close down soon let's go."

She turned to look at him and groaned. She waved her friends goodbye before joining him outside of the store.

"I should tell my big bro to beat you up for ruining things"

Nagito chuckled at this as they both headed to the cafeteria.

______________________________________

When they got to the cafeteria, they saw everyone else there. Kazuichi was visually analyzing a toy plane while Mahiru was going through her camera, Hajime was sitting down on a bench with his hands in his hair and Chiaki had her hoodie tugged over her head.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?"

Hajime nodded while Chiaki, Mahiru, and Kazuichi stayed quiet. He frowned at this and put his hands on his hips. Natsumi spoke up from next to him.

"Jeez does everyone have their panties in a twist?"

Kazuichi glared at her while Mahiru, Hajime, and Chiaki ignored her. Natsumi turned to look up at Nagito.

"Why don't we just leave them here?"

Nagito chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't do that, they're my friends."

He turned to look at them.

"Come on guys, let's get going"

They all got up one by one and followed Natsumi and Nagito out of the mall, and back to the car. This time, Kazuichi and Mahiru lapped it on the way back, which made things very awkward for Mahiru since she was sitting on Kazuichi's lap, and Hajime, who had to sit next to Chiaki in the backseat now.

While driving Nagito thought back to the very short and weird encounter with Mikan. She's just everywhere isn't she? Mahiru who was now sitting on a SLEEPING Kazuichi's lap spoke up.

"What a weird time at the mall"

Nagito chuckled before responding.

"You got that right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for taking so damn long. I wrote this chapter down once already and was gonna upload it but somehow the fucking file vanished from the face of the earth, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Ceiling

When they got back to the school, Fuyuhiko was waiting at the front gate with his arms crossed and a glare imprinted onto his face. 

"Uh oh" Kazuichi sarcastically said as Mahiru elbowed him. "Ow Mahiru what the hel-"

"Shut up Kazuichi" She said as she crossed her arms. 

Nagito glanced around the car to see what everyone was doing. Hajime was staring out the window with a frown on his face, Chiaki was gaming but looked a bit embarrassed, and Natsumi was fast asleep while Kazuichi kept trying to argue with Mahiru, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

Kazuichi sighed and turned to face everyone.

"Alright guys let's go, get out" and one by one, everyone slowly began to get out of Nagito's car except for one. 

Nagito saw that Natsumi was still sleeping in the backseat. He tapped on her arm and then poked her cheek.

"Natsumi wake up, your brother's waiting for you" she slowly opened one eye and stretched as she began to wake.

Nagito felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Fuyuhiko standing there. Fuyuhiko didn't look as pissed as before, he had a more relaxed and pleasant look on his face.

"Thanks nags, I knew you'd be okay with this. Hajime would have came up with a shit excuse and Kazuichi would've whined his way out of the question so thanks man, I fucking owe ya" he patted Nagito's shoulder as a sincere smile grew on his face.

"Can you two homos move out of my fucking way?!"

They both turned to see Natsumi, who was fully awake now, sitting at the edge of the car with an annoyed look on her face. Fuyuhiko looked back at Nagito.

"On second thoughts, it might have been better if you just left her dumbass there" Fuyuhiko stated with a grin on his face. Natsumi scoffed at this while Nagito chuckled.

Kazuichi walked over to them and quickly flicked Fuyuhiko in the head. Fuyuhiko was shocked at first but quickly recovered and glared at Kazuichi while he simply laughed at his reaction, Nagito couldn't help but chuckle too.

"You motherfucker! I'll get you back, just fucking wait." Fuyuhiko threatened as he covered his forehead with his hand and pointed at Kazuichi with the other.

Kazuichi wiped a tear from his eye as Fuyuhiko relaxed and his glare went away. 

"Man isn't this great? Having the group come back together like this?" Kazuichi asked with a grin on his face.

"Come back together? Kazuichi we're all at this academy together, what the fuck are you saying here?" Fuyuhiko stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well yeah, but things haven't really been the same since um ya know.." Kazuichi nodded towards Nagito. When Fuyuhiko realized this, his face dropped as a sad look replaced his annoyed one.

"Yeah.. I guess so" 

Nagito looked down at the ground. He instantly knew what Kazuichi was talking about as soon as he responded. It hurts, it hurts to know that he caused all this tension. This was all his fault. He caused despair for everybody..

"I'm sorry guys"

Kazuichi quickly looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For causing all this despair and tension. You guys never deserved this, it's all my fault."

Fuyuhiko sighed and quickly spoke.

"Nags you didnt do anything okay? It's just simple, wrong place at the wrong time. It's no one's fault got it?"

Nagito sighed and eventually nodded. Even though he's forcing it, Nagito is still gonna believe himself here. This is all his fault.

Kazuichi looked around the parking lot and found out something interesting.

"Uh guys, where's Hajime?"

They all looked around them as the question replayed over and over again in their head.

"That's weird, he's usually the second loud one in our group" Fuyuhiko said as he crossed his arms.

"Who's the first?" Kazuichi asked as he took off his beanie and played with it.

Fuyuhiko sighed and looked at Kazuichi with an annoyed look on his face.

"You, you fucking idiot"

___________________________________________

As soon as he got out of the car, Hajime rushed through the entrance gates and into the courtyard.

It was silent out there in the courtyard. The loudest thing out there were the crickets chirping. Hajime sighed and walked up to a monument sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

It was a giant bust of the founder of the academy. It's really weird, even though they all live at the academy, it doesn't really feel like it to him. Maybe because the school let's them do whatever, just as long as they pass the end of semester exams.

He sat down on a bench in front of the huge monument.

'what the hell is wrong with me? I fucked everything up..'

Hajime out his hands in his hair and groaned in frustration. Why did he have to go and ruin everything? What goes on now?

He didn't have much more time to think as he heard footsteps coming from in front of him. He never bothered to look up but knew that whoever was the source of the noise was staring at him. Shortly after, they went and sat down on the bench, next to Hajime.

He sighed and took his hands out of his hair, and rested them on his lap. He slowly looked up and to his surprise, Chiaki was sitting there. She had her hoodie tugged over her head and was currently looking on the ground.

Hajime felt awkward but decided to just maybe try and talk to her. Maybe he could fix things...

"U-Uh hey Chiaki.." He said as he quickly looked to the ground.

Silence.

Hajime groaned before speaking again; "look, I'm sorry.. for everything I've done tonight. I don't think that I did any good for you or anything like that and I probably ruined whatever you thought of me by.."

Once again, nothing but silence from the other party.

Hajime glanced back up at her, this time she was staring back at him. "Please Chiaki.. I need you to just say something"

She had a straight face as she spoke, "what do you want me to even say?"

Hajime's eyes widened in realization as he looked back toward his feet. "I... don't know"

Chiaki huffed as she crossed her arms. "Hajime listen, I just need time to think about this okay? You didn't ruin anything, I just didn't know how to react I guess.."

Hajime nodded at her response as he thought to himself.

'does this mean... she liked it?"

She gave a sigh of relief and quickly got up, "goodnight Hajime.."

He didn't respond.

It was an awkward moment of silence before he heard Chiaki's footsteps go further and further away. Eventually, he heard the dorms front door open and shut.

Hajime covered his face with his hands.

I'm such a fucking idiot..'

______________________________________________

Kazuichi sat down and watched as Mahiru picked out some pictures from her camera. They were all random pictures of them and the plane model. Kazuichi smiled a bit when he saw the pictures.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I mean, it was weird but still.." Mahiru looked towards Kazuichi. "I wouldn't mind going back anytime soon."

Kazuichi nodded at her as he continued to stare at the picture. They looked so happy, he was so happy. He scratched his arm while Mahiru grabbed the pictures and put them in one of the drawers in her dresser.

"Well I gotta frame that sometime soon" she went back to the desk and sat down in the chair across from Kazuichi. 

She looked down at the desk and had a sort of look... she looked nervous?

"Are you okay red?" Kazuichi called out. 

She quickly glanced up. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Kazuichi furrowed an eyebrow and put one of his hands on the desk. Tapping the desk as he continued to think.

"How do you feel about the party tomorrow?"

Mahiru hummed as she thought to herself for a bit. "It is tomorrow isn't it?"

Kazuichi gave a questionable look and slowly nodded. She shivered and afterwards there was more silence. Kazuichi was looking at his feet when Mahiru suddenly got up.

"U-Um Kazuichi! I think it's best if you leave now." She walked over and put her hands on her hips.

Kazuichi's eyes widened as he quickly got up. "What? Why?"

Mahiru chuckled. "Heh I'm just not feeling well is all. I'm just gonna sleep now kay?" As she was saying that, she was pushing Kazuichi out of her dorm. When they were in the hall, Mahiru quickly ran back into her room and closed the door. "goodnight Kazuichi"

Kazuichi frowned and looked towards his feet.

'did I do something wrong?'

He punched himself as he covered his face with his beanie.

'god I'm such an idiot!'

Mahiru put her back against the door and slid down till she was sitting. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

'why did I do that?'

She uncovered her face and looked at her legs. She looked up at the desk and stared at the plane model a bit.

'jeez...I'm such an idiot..'

________________________________________________

Fuyuhiko was laying with Peko in his room. There was always a sort of peacefulness whenever he was with her. He didn't feel the need to ever be hostile to anyone or to really go out and insult people on a regular basis.

Whenever she was around, he felt...normal. He never felt like the heir to his dad's business. He smiled as he watched her sleeping face. 

"FUYUHIKO I'M HUNGRY!" 

Fuyuhiko groaned and sat up. Natsumi was on the floor, making snow angels. Fuyuhiko pinched his nose in frustration. "You're fucking 16 girl, go and get something and stop acting like a fucking baby!"

Natsumi groaned. "But it's dark outside. There could be a killer or a criminal out there!"

Fuyuhiko visibly groaned. "Fine get your fucking shoes on and let's go."

Natsumi instantly stopped her whining and had a shit eating grin on her face. She quickly got up and put on her sneakers. 

Fuyuhiko threw on his black t-shirt and looked back at Peko, who was still asleep.

'I don't know how you can sleep through this babe..'

"FUYUHIKO COME ON! I'M READY!"

"THEN FUCKING LEAVE!"

Natsumi quickly walked out of the room and waited outside in the hallway. Fuyuhiko groaned and quickly followed in suit.

Surprisingly, nobody was out in the hallway at the time. It was completely empty. Natsumi had her arms crossed behind her back and had a smirk on her face.

"Alright let's go." Fuyuhiko groaned out as he walked outside. Natsumi quickly skipped ahead while Fuyuhiko sighed and watched on in disappointment.

'why did mom and dad have to baby her so fuckin much?'

When they got to the vending machine in the lobby, Natsumi quickly rushed up to it and looked at everything in the vending machine. She groaned in disappointment.

"What now?" Fuyuhiko asked as he pinched his nose. 

"Ughhhh, there's nothing goooooood~"

"Oh my fuck JUST GET SOMETHING!"

She sighed and picked out a random bag of chips and stared at them with a certain disappointment. Fuyuhiko groaned and began to walk back to his dorm. Natsumi quickly followed behind him.

"Jeez! You can't just leave me out here!"

Fuyuhiko groaned and looked back. "Well if you don't fucking hurry then I will."

Natsumi sighed and followed him.

When they got back, Natsumi went and sat at the desk and began to eat. Fuyuhiko went back in his bed and laid down with Peko, who somehow was still asleep.

After a while Natsumi laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Fuyuhiko turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a WAY shorter chapter and I'm sorry for that if you're disappointed or anything but I still hope you enjoyed the little bits!


	12. Who knows..

Kazuichi was running with Sonia down the field. It was vast and surprisingly quiet. Sonia was always ahead of him, but eventually Kazuichi got close enough to tackle her down.

They were laughing as they tumbled through the field together. Eventually they came to a halt. Kazuichi was below a laughing Sonia, his cheeks were as pink as his hair. He chuckled a bit and looked to his side.

To his surprise, Mahiru was standing there, watching. His blush worsened as his laughing stopped and the atmosphere grew awkward.

"Kazuichi?"

He looked back up to Sonia and saw she had a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright Kazuichi?" She asked as she tilted her head sideways.

Kazuichi felt embarrassed. Like as if he's been caught cheating.

'am I fine? Am I okay with this?'

"N-No I'm not fine Mi-Sonia.."

He suddenly grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him and quickly sat up, closed his eyes and yelled out;

"I'm not okay!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was back in his dorm room. He groaned as he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

'what did that mean?'

'am I tired of mis-sonia? No, never will I be tired of Miss Sonia!'

He sat up with a determined look on his face. It didn't last too long however as a question popped up in his head.

'then...what was all that about? Why...why was Mahiru there?'

________________________________________

Hajime quickly sat up and looked around his room frantically. Once he did a take around his room, he gave a sigh of relief and laid back down.

It was all just a dream for him but it wasn't like he could just forget it....was it even a dream? No, it was a nightmare...

___________________________________________

Chiaki suddenly stopped while Hajime kept walking forward. When he realized where she was, Hajime quickly turned around.

"Chiaki?" He took three steps towards her "are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

She stayed silent as she looked up at him. She had a look of agony and hurt in her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

"Uh..Chiaki?" Hajime began to feel very skiddish as she stared at him. Suddenly Chiaki spoke.

"I'm sorry Hajime but...I think we need to stay friends.." And with that she continued ahead towards the door leading to the outside world. 

Hajime couldn't let this happen...he needs to get it right this time! 

"Chiaki wai-" he was cut off when he felt something grab his foot. Hands shaped out of the words 'liability', 'false hope' and 'despair' grabbed at his ankles and held him still.

He began to panic as he watched Chiaki inch closer and closer to the door. He kicked and struggled against the iron grip of the hands that held him still. He watched as she got closer and closer until she was right in front of the door.

"CHIAKI WAIT!" Hajime screamed down the hallway. He practically jumped forward as he did this and was now flat on his belly, still held down and was looking up at her.

Chiaki didn't budge. She opened the door and slowly turned her head back to him with a look of anger and rage.

"Goodbye Hajime"

With those simple words she walked out and closed the door behind her, shutting out any source of light in the hall. Hajime rested his head on the floor as the hands let go of him and faded away leaving Hajime forgotten....

__________________________________________

Hajime's eyes were wide open. He shuddered as he recalled the last bit of his dream.

'jeez...'

He gave a heavy sigh before looking at the clock. If his eyes weren't wide open before well now they are as he saw that the clock read 2:47. With that in mind and remembering the fact that the party starts at 5 o'clock, Hajime rushed to get ready.

____________________________________________

Nagito was sitting in his chair as he watched time tick by. One thing was stuck in his head that couldn't escape, something he can't stop thinking of.

'mikan and....junko are gonna be there. What do I do? What do I say? Do I even approach them?'

Nagito scratched at his hair as he struggled to think. There was so much pressure today, it was just supposed to be about having fun and chilling but now he's gotta worry about someone he cares for.

'why do I even care for her? We only had a real conversation once..'

Nagito looked down at his lap in frustration. This was all too much for him. He literally just got out of the hospital two weeks ago and now he's struggling to think of something to do in a situation he's not supposed to be involved in. To him, It's classic Nagito.

'why is this so hard..'

He looked and saw that it read 2:34. He jumped off of his chair and quickly began to get ready for the party later that night.

___________________________________________

Fuyuhiko grumbled to himself as he laid back on his bed. He was currently waiting for both Peko and Natsumi to hurry and get ready. The clock read 2:32 as he impatiently waited for them.

There were small things shouted across the room such as "where are my shoes?" to "can I use your perfume?" 

Fuyuhiko grew more and more annoyed as more questions were shouted and as they ran past looking for things. He eventually sat up and shouted.

"FUCK IT, I'M OUT!" he yelled out as he got up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, the whole room was quiet. Peko was staring at the spot that Fuyuhiko was once placed at while Natsumi snickered to herself. 

When Fuyuhiko got to the hallway, everything was quiet. Nobody was out in the halls fucking around or whatever, they were just gone. A small smile grew on his face as he slowly walked down the hallway. 

When he got to the lobby however, the smile and calmness went away. Teruteru was scattering around room while Hiyoko was throwing pillow cushions at him. Ibuki was singing loudly while Byakuya was reading with ear muffs on next to her. Akane and Nekomaru were play fighting...inside the fucking building. 

Fuyuhiko growled in annoyance. It was like they all barely started doing this because they knew he was out. He balled his hand into a fist as he watched everyone in annoyance. 

He snapped when he heard a crash erupt from the room. He looked to his right and saw that Nekomaru and Akane fell onto a glass table near the entrance and absolutely shattered it. That was all it took.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!!"

The whole room went silent as everyone slowly began to walk out, one by one. Fuyuhiko grew more and more calm as more people left the building.

He sighed once everyone left and pulled out a piece of paper he had in his notepad, which was in his pocket. He also pulled out a $100 bill and wrote down;

'here's the money to buy a new table. Sorry :|'

"Wow! What happened out here?!" 

Fuyuhiko turned around to see Peko, Natsumi, and Mahiru standing at the stairway. He scoffed before walking out.

"You figure it out." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked out the door.

____________________________________________

Kazuichi quickly sat up as his alarm rang out loudly. He quickly turned and turned off his clock and rushed into the shower. When he finished, he looked at his clock and saw it read 3:11 and quickly got his clothes on and left. 

He was wearing a black shirt with a green and purple eye on it with the words "no fear" written on it. He also had some black jeans and all white shoes. Of course he was wearing his pink leather jacket, which at this point was his trademark and had a black beanie on. 

He saw Hajime in the hallway at Chiaki's door when he exited. He had a sort of worried look on his face.

'is everything alright with him?'

Hajime was wearing a black t shirt with blue pants and red and white sneakers. He looked like he was going to a sporting event rather than an actual party. Hajime noticed Kazuichi and his expression changed completely.

"H-hey Kazuichi! How long have you been there?" Hajime asked with a shaky voice. This made Kazuichi all the more worried for him.

"Uhh not for long man, are you okay?" Kazuichi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hajime looked down towards his shoes and shrugged with a hurt look on his face. He suddenly looked back up to Kazuichi.

"Hey man, can we talk?" Hajime asked.

"Uhh yeah man sure, whats up?"

Hajime walked a little bit closer to Kazuichi and had his head tilted down to the floor once again. He almost seemed to whisper to Kazuichi.

"Well, it's about me and Chiaki...at the mall" Kazuichi's eyes widened. Something did happen between them! But what?

___________________________________________

Mahiru was starting to get impatient. Where were they? Ibuki, Byakuya, Akane, Nekomaru, and Teruteru already left for the party while the rest of them were still waiting for Chiaki, Kazuichi, and Hajime.

"Let's just go already, forget about those shitty buttheads!" Hiyoko blared loudly. Gundham suddenly held his hand out as one of his hamsters climbed onto it and looked towards Gundham. 

"Star-destroyer grey fox Sun-D, says it would be wise to leave the other three and carry on to the event." Gundham declared to everyone. Sonia's eyes sparkled as she applauded him. "Wonderful! That's so amazing Gundham!" A smirk grew on Gundham's face.

Mahiru rose an eyebrow in confusion at their little interaction. She scooted next to a Nagito, who had his hand on his forehead as he looked at the ground and whispered to him.

"Why does Kazuichi like her again?" She asked simply. Nagito looked up and dropped his hand as a smile grew on his face. He turned his head towards a posing Sonia and Gundham, "who knows.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking SO long for posting such a short chapter for anyone who's still reading this. I hope you guys enjoy anyways!


	13. A Shooting star passed by

He told him everything. He told him about the kiss, what she said when they were in the courtyard, everything.

Kazuichi was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe all this shit went down in one night. They were standing in silence for a bit before Hajime spoke up once again.

"I know.. I must seem like an idiot, a pervert, something of the likes right?" Hajime asked as he tugged on the collar to his shirt. Kazuichi looked at his shoes as he thought to himself.

"Hey hajime."

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How were you able to...gain the courage and just go head on?" Kazuichi took off his beanie and scratched at his hair.

That was...something Hajime didn't even think about himself. How did he do it? How?

"I..guess it's from pressure? Maybe the fact that I thought that maybe, that was my only chance.." Hajime lowly said as he put on hand on his chin. Kazuichi rose an eye brow at this. Pressure eh?

"Wait a minute, Kazuichi! You aren't using this for advice are you?!" Hajime asked as he put his hands on Kazuichi's shoulders. Kazuichi quickly shook his hands off of him. "No! A hundred times no!"

'maybe..' Kazuichi thought to himself.

Kazuichi slung his arm around Hajime's shoulders. 

"Listen man, let's just go to the courtyard already yeah? I'm sure Mahiru's gonna kick our asses" kazuichi said with a smug smile on his face. Hajime sighed and gave in. "Alright then." 

Kazuichi gave a small whoop as he draghed Hajime out of the dorms, and into the parking lot, where the remaining few students waited impatiently for them.

Once they were gone, Chiaki.opened her door and quickly walked out. She couldn't be seen by Hajime right now, and she couldn't look at him. It was all just...too much.

_______________________________________________

When they got to the parking lot, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, doesn't seem like they were waiting too long." Kazuichi said to Hajime, with a smirk on his face. Hajime chuckled a bit before nodding his head. 

"No shit you dumb dumb!" Hiyoko shouted among the group. Mostly everyone decided to ignore this, save for Kazuichi, who groaned at her response.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Natsumi shouted out. Peko adjusted her glasses a bit before crossing her arms and putting on her usual stare. "I'm sure we're still waiting for one-"

"No, I'm here now."

Everyone turned to look at Chiaki, who had a blue and black blouse on with a blue skirt. She also had a blue butterfly bow in her hair as well.

To say Hajime was stunned would be an understatement, he was mesmerized, she looked so beautiful to him. Oh why did he have to fuck everything up?

"So are we all prepared to go?" Sonia asked among all of them. Kazuichi took a good look around at everyone there.

"Yeah I guess so, but who's riding with who?" Kazuichi asked.

Everyone looked around for a bit before Nagito spoke up.

"Gundham and Sonia can go together." Kazuichi cringed at this "Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Natsumi can ride together in his car, and the rest of us will all go in my car, sound good?" Nagito put his hands on his hips.

"Um actually" Chiaki quickly perked up once he finished speaking, "is it alright if I go with Fuyuhiko and them?" Kazuichi sighed and looked to his right and saw Hajime, who had his head down with a depressed look on his face 'how could you do that?.. Is that how I am with Sonia? Is that the same she thinks of me?'

Nagito's eyes widened "really? Yeah go ahead I g-guess" He looked at Hajime and saw his face and rose an eyebrow. 'so something did happen at the mall..'

Everyone stood around in silence for a bit before Hiyoko jumped on her feet and shouted out among them "can we just go already?!" 

"Yeah I guess so, well let's go guys" Nagito responded as he turned to his car and got in. One by one, Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Hajime, and Mahiru all got in. As Hajime got in, he turned to see Chiaki, who was also staring at him. She blushed and quickly turned around and headed to Fuyuhiko's car.

'this is so confusing..so unnecessary..what's even going on anymore?..'

_____________________________________________

Once everyone got in, Fuyuhiko quickly drove out of the parking lot. 

"Soooo what made you wanna ride with us?" Natsumi asked oh so innocently. Fuyuhiko looked up at the rear view mirror and was met with her shit eating grin.

'you fucking asshole'

"Natsumi that's none of our business is it?" Peko asked as she sat back with her arms crossed. Natsumi just put her hands together on her lap, "I mean thats true but~ when is it not good to have any drama in your life?" 

Peko sighed before turning to face her; "you don't want Fuyuhiko snapping on you again do you?" She then turned to Chiaki "Don't mind her, she does that a lot. You'll get used to it"

Chiaki nodded as she looked at her feet with a moody look on her face. Fuyuhiko looked up in the rear view mirror again and saw this.

'something's up..'

________________________________________________

Nagito was driving while Hiyoko was sitting in the front seat (due to lots of complaining and bickering with kazuichi), Hajime was sitting in the far right of the backseat while Mahiru was sitting on the left, Kazuichi was sitting in the middle.

He couldn't explain why but he felt very nervous like anxious. He could recall memories of his dad scolding him for being too stressed out for no reason.

'huh weird..'

Sonia tackled him on and they tumbled into the field...wait, what?

Mahiru was there, standing there, Mahiru.

Mahiru...

Kazuichi glanced towards her. She was wearing a red polo shirt with a small white skirt, red stockings and white shoes. Her red hair was neatly combed and she had a white bow in it as well. She looked absolutely beautiful. WAIT A MINUTE.

WHAT?

KAZUICHI STOP! STOP!

SHUT YOUR BRAIN THE FUCK UP NOW!!

He couldn't think like this, not while Sonia was still available. What is he thinking? but Mahiru is nice and she actually hung out with him...but what did Sonia ever do for him? Uhhhhhhhh

...

...

Nothing? Not possible. she did something, he knows it. Right?

She..never did anything..

She never helped him in any situation. Most likely, he was just an annoying peasant to her. Even if he did something good, she would probably just be up Gundham's ass and around the corner with how much she's around him. Hell when he tried to talk to her, she just flat out ignored him! She did nothing..

Kazuichi turned over to Mahiru

What did she do for him? Well, she hung out with him, helped clean his room, go to the mall with him, actually talked to him. She was so nice to him. She...

Her...

Mahiru.

'I love Mahiru? No! HELL NO! I LOVE SONIA AND THAT'S FINAL!'

Kazuichi groaned as he covered his face with his beanie. "You okay Kaz?" Nagito asked from up front. Kazuichi peeked out from the beanie covering his face and nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mahiru asked. He felt her put her hand on his back and froze up. 

'Oh god Contact! Contact! Contact! What am I doing?'

Kazuichi frantically nodded as he chuckled a bit. Mahiru shrugged and sat back in her seat. He gave a sigh of relief as cool air ran around him. 

'Are even at the Titty Typhoon yet?'

_________________________________________________

"Alright we're here, now get the fuck out of my car!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

Everyone quickly jumped out of the car and stood around in the parking lot, waiting for the others. They heard the song Strobelite by Gorillaz being blasted in the venue.

"Well this will be fun." Natsumi shouted. She turned to Chiaki "and maybe you will work out your problems~" Chiaki sighed. "Don't make me fucking punch you Natsumi" Fuyuhiko said as he stared at the entrance to the venue.

Natsumi sighed in disappointment as she crossed her arms. "What the hell are we even waiting for?" 

"The others" Fuyuhiko said blankly "but you can go ahead and get lost in there if you want to. Not like we fucking care." Natsumi scoffed but went forward and walked into the venue.

Not long afterwards, Nagito's car pulled up, along with Gundham's car. Everyone slowly got out and looked around. "Well, looks like everyone's here" Nagito said as he scratched his hair. 

"No shit sherlock, now let's get going." Fuyuhiko commanded. Everyone began to pair up. Sonia got with Gundham (much to the anger of Kazuichi) Chiaki got with Natsumi, Fuyuhiko got with Peko, Kazuichi got with Mahiru, Nagito got with Hiyoko, and Hajime walked behind everyone.

And hence began the chaos that was; The Party.

_______________________________________________

As soon as they walked in, they were all met with Blue, Purple, Pink, and Green strobe lights. The venue was so colorful and bright, it made Kazuichi's eyes want to have a seizure.

Ibuki was currently on stage screaming the lyrics of Song 2 by Blur. The crowd below her were screaming and cheering on. "This looks..fun" Fuyuhiko said as they watched from the entrance.

"Oh hey guys!" Yasuhiro walked up to them. "I want you guys to meet some people, cmon"

Only Hajime, Mahiru, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Nagito followed Yasuhiro while everyone else stayed behind to look around. Yasuhiro led them to a small table that two people were sitting at. One of them was short with brown wavy hair that went down to her neck. The other had smooth brown hair put up in a bun and had blue eyes. Oh! Teruteru was there too.

"Alright guys! This is my girlfriend; Aoi" Yasuhiro went up and hugged the girl with her hair in a bun from behind. She chuckled and said hi to everyone. "And this is my bestfriend, Chihiro!" He pointed at the other girl who blushed and waved at the group.

"Aoi, Chihiro, these are some peeps I met over at Hopes Peak. The short guy is Fuyuhiko, the gnarly looking pink haired guy is Kazuichi, the casual one is Hajime, the crazy haired guy is Nagito, and the short haired chick is Mahiru." All of them looked at each other confused.

"Crazy haired? I don't think you can talk Hiro." Aoi said as she punched him on the shoulder. They all laughed at this. "Um it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope you guys have fun." Chihiro said.

"Same to you" Nagito said back. Chihiro blushed and nodded. "Well I'm gonna head back, nice to fucking meet all of you guys." Fuyuhiko said abruptly as he shoved his hands in his pocket. Yasuhiro nodded while Teruteru scoped out some girls in the crowd.

"Woah look at the bozangas on that girl!" Teruteru shouted excitedly as he pointed into the crowd. Nagito followed turned to see who was talking about. 

His eyes widened when he saw her. They're really here! Junko was sitting near a bar with Mikan standing next to her, looking at the floor with a solemn look on her face.

'what is Junko doing to the poor girl?'

"Stop being a perv Teruteru." Mahiru said as she crossed her arms "it's disgusting and annoying" she scolded at him. Teruteru smirked at her as he curved an eyebrow. What a weird face huh? "Shouldn't you be flirting with mr mechanic?" Mahiru blushed while somehow Kazuichi didn't notice due to zoning out.

"Shut up you idiot!" Mahiru said with a frown on her face as she turned around and walked back. Kazuichi suddenly shook his head as he snapped out of his day dreams. "What is it?" Teruteru shook his head as he chuckled. 

Yasuhiro suddenly slammed his hand down on the table and shouted "LET'S PLAY SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN!" 

_____________________________________________

There were 19 people circled around the table: Hajime, Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Peko, Mahiru, Nagito, Mikan, Hiyoko, Junko, Natsumi, Akane, Nekomaru, Teruteru, Byakuya, Ibuki, Gundham, Sonia, and Yasuhiro (although Aoi and Yasuhiro agreed that he wouldn't really be in the game, just a referee).

Kazuichi, Akane, surprisingly Chiaki, and Natsumi were all drunk at this point in the game. All of them were just trying to find ways to succumb into the comfort of the game.

They were a few spins in. Teruteru was about to spin the bottle as he thought to himself

'akane is the top option'

He spun the bottle.

'Akane. Akane. Akane.'

It landed on Hiyoko.

"NOOOOOO!!" Hiyoko and Teruteru shouted loudly. Nekomaru quickly got up and grabbed both of them and threw them in a walk in closet not too far away from the stage.

Seven minutes felt like 7 seconds for Kazuichi. Even though he drank the anxiety kept at the back of his mind. His stomach was turning into knots as he grew more and more nervous. He was next up for the spin.

"Alright it's been 7 minutes come on out!" Yasuhiro shouted. Quickly after, Teruteru ran out and back to the circle. Hiyoko walked out as she glared at Teruteru. What happened?

That question didn't matter as it was Kazuichi's turn. This was chance to get a moment with Sonia. This was his moment.

He quickly grabbed and spun the bottle. He watched intensely as it spun more and more. Each spin felt like an hour then finally it stopped. He looked up at the person it landed on.

..

..

..

Mahiru.

The whole world froze for him. Really? It all happened so fast, one second he spins the bottle then he's staring at Mahiru then he's being shoved into a closet with said woman.

They both made eye contact with each other. Everything was quiet. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Mahiru"

"Kazuichi"

"Uh listen, we don't have to do anything okay? We can just stand here and talk." Mahiru said as she rubbed the back of her head. Kazuicui nodded at her offer and put his hands together in one sleeve of his jacket. It was so awkward.

"So, any luck with Sonia so far?" Mahiru asked. "If you want to call being totally ignored and not even looked at luck then go ahead" Kazuichi slurred out with a grin.

Both of them laughed at this. Mahiru looked up at Kazuichi. "Why do you even like her? What's the deal with that?"

'i thought about this before..'

Kazuichi looked towards their shoes. "I.. I don't know.."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be interrogating you about your love life." Mahiru said as she looked towards the ceiling. The whole room started spinning for Kazuichi. What is he doing? "W-What am I doing?" Kazuichi said as he drunkenly leaned closer towards her.

"K-Kazuichi" mahiru was now against the wall as Kazuichi was right in front of her. She knew this wasn't right, this isn't okay. He's drunk, fucking drunk, she can't just take advantage of him like this. What about his whole crush on Sonia.

Forget it.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Kazuichi didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away either, Mahiru just wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. 

Eventually Mahiru pulled away and made eye contact with him. He looked shocked to say the least. She felt so embarrassed. How could she just take advantage of someone like him?

Suddenly they heard Yasuhiro shout for them to get out and that it's been seven minutes. As soon as they heard him, Mahiru sped walked out of there, leaving Kazuichi by himself to really get a grip on what just happened.

________________________________________________

Hajime quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it as soon as both Kazuichi and Mahiru left the closet. He trusted in his luck that it would land on her. It had to.

...

...

...

...

...

..it did.

Chiaki sighed and stumbled off to the closet. Hajime followed behind her and closed the door behind them. 

"Chiaki listen I-"

"Sssshhhhhh. I know what you're gonna -HIC- gonna say hehehe.." Chiaki said as she put a finger on his lips. Hajime's eyes widened.

"You're so sorry for the kiss right?" Chiaki slurred out.

Hajime slowly nodded in confusion. What was this? What was she doing? She suddenly leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened once again at this. He was quicky to pull away from the kiss.

"Chiaki what the hell!" Hajime put his hands on her shoulders to keep her at a distance. He looked to see she was frowning. "Why?" He mumbled "You were avoiding me all this time, so why are you just kissing me like it's nothing?!"

"Haji -HIC- I had time to think and I have to confess some things.." Chiaki said as she brought a hand up to his cheek. "I've had feelings for you since forever now.." This shocked Hajime as she just simply smiled at him. "..and honestly I had feelings for you for such a long time now it's just I was so -HIC- s-so scared that you would reject me."

'she loved me all along?'

"And a-after sometime of thinking about it, I'm glad you kissed me. It was so nice.." They were both staring into each other's eyes. Hajime's arms drooped off of Chiaki's shoulders as her arms wrapped around Hajime's neck.

"Hajime I-I just want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I wanna be my Nancy to your Glen.." She said as she leaned forward. He didn't hesitate on leaning forward as well as they began kissing each other and carried on to "interesting" events in the next 6 minutes. 

______________________________________________

When they came out holding hands, everyone began whooping and cheering them on (save for Kazuichi, who was too shocked to pay attention to anything really) as they sat down at the table.

Nagito was up next. He made eye contact with Junko, who narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, then he turned to look at Mikan, who was looking at cuts on her arm. He grabbed the bottle and spun it

It landed on Mikan. He quickly reached over and grabbed her hand and led her to the closet and closed the door behind them.

______________________________________________

"Hey um you know what, I forfeit" Hajime said as he stood up at the table. "Anyone else forfeit as well?" Mahiru rose her hand quickly, followed by Chiaki, then Peko and Fuyuhiko, then Kazuichi, then Akane, Nekomaru, Teruteru, and Hiyoko. Byakuya also forfeited and forced Ibuki out of the game as well.

_______________________________________________

"Mikan, what is Junko doing to you?" Nagito asked casually. "H-Huh? Nothing! Nothing I-I promise!" Mikan quickly explained. Nagito narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mikan I just want what's best for you okay? Please! Please just tell me, what is she doing to you? Why did she push you down the stairs? Why is she forcing you to follow her? Please Mikan!" 

"S-She abuses me b-because I'm nothing but trash. Trash, trash, trash!" She exclaimed. "No Mikan that's not true!" Nagito responded. "You're an amazing woman who doesn't deserve to be around sinister people like her Mikan!" 

"YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW ME!" Mikan yelled at him. Everything went quiet. Why did he have to be involved in this? Why couldn't Nagito just mind his business?

..

..

..

"You're right." Nagito said with his hands in his pockets. His face was still. "I barely know you, but still I care about you." Mikan gasped as her eyes widened. He...cares?

She sat down on her knees and began crying. "Mikan!" Nagito exclaimed as he dropped onto his knees and pulled her into a hug. "She always hurts me physically and emotionally. She always tells me that I mess up too much or that I'm nothing but trash. She pushed me down the stairs because I said I'd stop talking to her since she kept being mean to me." Mikan said as she weeped into Nagito's chest.

"..but I just, I still love her.." Mikan whispered that last part. Nagito looked down at her and saw she had a caring smile on her face. 

'this is her choice...not mine. I can't just take control of her.' 

"Okay." Nagito said as he kissed her head. "If you want to do that then fine, I can't just stop you from loving her. Just, promise me you'll be fine." Mikan nodded as she hugged him back. 

"SEVEN MINUTES IS UP! CMON OUT!" Yasuhiro blurted out from outside the closet. 

Mikan looked up at him and kissed him. It wasn't long or anything, it was like a peck. "Thank you Nagito." She got up and walked out of the closet. Nagito sat there and looked at the floor.

'it's her choice..'

__________________________________________________

The party continued on for another hour or two before it all came to an end. Mahiru was looking at the night sky. She always thought nature was so beautiful, but the stars are on another level, literally. 

'why did I do that? What is wrong with me?' Mahiru looked down at her feet in shame. 'I'm such an idiot.'

"Hey red"

Mahiru turned around and saw Kazuichi standing there. He was previously asleep at the bar a few minutes ago, someone probably woke him up once they all started cleaning.

"Umm Hey, Kazuichi." Mahiru said as she looked back up to the stars. "Stars huh? You should take a picture." Kazuichi suggested. Mahiru chuckled, "Forgot my camera back at home."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a bit.

'please dont bring it up.'

"Why'd you kiss me in the closet?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss me in the closet Mahiru."

She stayed quiet as she began to feel embarrassed. She took advantage of him. How could she.

"I wasn't really drunk you know. I mean yeah I drank 4 bottles but I'm a heavyweight when it comes to that shit." Kazuichi said as he walked to her side.

Eventually he turned to be in front of her. "Mahiru please-" 

"I like you." Mahiru said as she looked downwards. Kazuichi's eyes widened. 

"What?"

"I like you okay? I liked you ever sinc-"

She was cut off as Kazuichi leaned forward and kissed her. In no time she began kissing back. Their arms wrapped around each other as their kiss went deeper and deeper.

Eventually Kazuichi pulled away (due to loss of breath).  
Mahiru was shocked as Kazuichi gave a shit eating grin.

"W-Why? Why did you do t-that?" Mahiru stuttered out.

"Uhh well I guess to say; I love you Mahiru." Kazuichi said as he pulled her into a hug. She was blushing a lot at this point as she hugged him back. She gave him a quick kiss before staring him in the eyes. "I love you too, you i-idiot.." They both began to kiss again as above them a shooting star passed by.

..

..

..

..

..

..The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! The end is here! Yes this is the end (FOR NOW) of Heretic. Sorry if this felt anticlimactic or anything like that. I truly hope you guys enjoyed this, I had so much fun coming up with character ideas and such. I appreciate everyone of you guys who read this story, it's because of you guys I found motivation to keep this story going. Thank you all so much!


	14. Heretic II (acid rain)

So for everyone who finished Heretic and are still interested in the continuation of this, I have an announcement.

I am beginning to work on Heretic II (acid rain). Now I'm doing this because I still feel there's plot that can still be developed and I have ideas on where to continue for the plots that came to a close in Heretic. 

Anyways Chapter 1 will be finished on the 8th and from then on there will be a chapter every 5 days. I really hope you guys check it out, and if you do then please enjoy it to the best extent that you can. Thank you.


End file.
